A Traitor's Promise
by WiseTomato
Summary: Amidst battle, betrayal, deception, and death, Ichigo makes Rukia a promise he vows to keep.
1. Traitor's Promise

**A Traitors Promise**

**In the midst of betrayal, battle, deception, and death, Ichigo makes Rukia a promise.**

Ichigo stared down at his fallen enemy, the bloody carcass that was all that remained of one Aizen Sousuke, and reflected on his last words.

For all his scheming, all his plots, all his preparation, Aizen had been pushed back at the fake Karakura Town. He had appeared aloof, cunning, _calm_. But all that had changed when the Vaizard had entered the fight.

The entry of the Vaizard had been explosive. Where the shinigami Captain's were troubled, the Vaizard won with ease. Many had been greeted warmly by past comrades, as they each joined with a Captain to engage a member of the Espada. With the fall of the fraccion, the real battles had begun.

But the Vaizard weren't content to wait for their vengeance. Kensei had ripped Tousen apart within the blind man's own Bankai, emerging covered in his opponents blood and wearing his mask, while Rose toyed with Gin, before putting the ever-grinning man out of his misery.

As Gin's lifeblood pumped from him, another Garganta was ripped in the sky. Shinigami and Vaizard alike had turned, expecting to come face to face with a new wave of Aizen's supporters.

A welcome sight awaited, however.

A shock of orange hair, and numerous haori's. Kurosaki Ichigo was leading the victorious Gotei Captains along with his nakama, returning from Hueco Mundo.

Aizen had smiled, and commented on their appearance.

"_You always were an interesting boy._"

Masks were donned, and two separate blurs, one black, one grey, sped towards Aizen. His smile had widened, full of confidence, as he drew his sword to block Shinji's attack, holding up his other hand to catch Ichigo's sword.

His smile had faltered in the seconds before Ichigo's blow connected, as he forced all the reiatsu he could muster into the hand about to catch Ichigo's blade. His face openly displayed the shock he felt, when the force behind Ichigo's attack was greater than that behind Shinji's.

And it was in that moment that Aizen showed his true colours. Retaliating with more force than they were prepared for, Aizen pushed his two attackers back, before tearing open a Garganta in the sky. He fled to Hueco Mundo, leaving his followers to their fate.

The Garganta slammed shut behind the traitorous Captain, preventing any pursuit.

Shinji had come close to collapsing, denied his vengeance after coming so close after so long. Then he steeled himself, flying to stand alongside Kyouraku as he faced off against Stark.

Ichigo stared around him, as Shinigami and Vaizard alike accepted the fact that Aizen had escaped, turning their attention to their last three foes.

"_Let it go, Ichigo._" Rukia could see the disbelief across his features. "_We _will_ get him_. _Just not today._"

"_No._" Ichigo's jaw was set. "_I won't accept that._"

His reiatsu began to rise, dark and powerful, and Rukia felt herself becoming lightheaded from the pressure being exerted. His nakama had all looked on worriedly, as his reiatsu grew darker.

All eyes snapped to the Shinigami Substitute as he let out a Hollow roar, before doing something none of them expected.

He tore open a Garganta of his own, following Aizen into the depths of Hueco Mundo, ignoring Rukia's pleading to wait. He couldn't let her follow him. Not into this battle.

Yamamoto Soutaicho watched wordlessly as he departed.

The moment Ichigo stepped foot in the throne room of Las Noches, he could feel Aizen's presence. Ichigo charged forward, as Aizen defended desperately, fear in his eyes, feeling as every blow counted towards his death. Numerous cuts were inflicted, and Aizen's previously unscathed visage was ruined.

The combination of Ichigo's Bankai and mask was too much for him to handle. His voice was panicky as he called out.

"_Ban--_!"

Aizen was cut off as Ichigo's blade pierced his neck, skewering him. Aizen seemed to sag, even as Ichigo removed his blade and pierced him once more, taking no chances. Again and again, he pierced Aizen's body with his blade, hacking and slashing at the limbs of the man who caused so much pain, hurt so many people. Hurt Rukia.

"_You think you've won._" Aizen leaned forward, his blood gurgling in his own throat. "_Just wait until you see the reception that's waiting for you._"

Ichigo gave one last roar, before decapitating him with a single swing.

Ichigo stared down at his fallen enemy, the bloody carcass that was all that remained of one Aizen Sousuke, and reflected on his last words.

He let his mask and Bankai dissipate, feeling the relief that the action brought. The war was over.

There was the sound of a ripping Garganta, and through it stepped the Primera Espada, Stark. Following him were Barragan and Halibel. Ichigo brought his blade up, prepared to defend himself.

Instead of attacking, the three Espada looked to the body of Aizen, before looking back at Ichigo. As one, they fell to their knees.

"You are the strongest." Barragan spoke first.

"We will follow you." Stark continued, albeit with a yawn.

"What are your orders?" Halibel murmured.

Ichigo faltered before replying. He had never imagined three of the most powerful Hollow in existence swearing allegiance to him. He responded with a question.

"Why did you stop the attack? Did you feel Aizen die?"

Halibel shook her head. "He lost our loyalty the moment he abandoned us."

"We wished to fight on, to die in battle rather than be hunted down like dogs by the Shinigami." Barragan continued.

"So why did you leave?" Ichigo was puzzled, if not entirely trusting of the Espada.

Stark looked him in the eye. "Because..._they_ arrived."

Rukia screamed in vain as Ichigo stepped through the Garganta, pursuing Aizen on his own. She could only watch as her brother and his fellow Captain's battled against the last of the Espada, who refused to go down without a fight.

But then...

But then _they _arrived.

The sky was torn asunder, and light brighter than any Rukia had ever seen before poured through. All were blinded, although Rukia could sense figures moving around her. When her vision returned, the sight was not a pleasant one.

The Vaizard were all down, wounded but not killed. They were bound with Kido, and on their knees, trussed up like trophies. They were not the only ones.

Ishida, Inoue, and Sado, all had received the same treatment. All had blades at their throats, waiting for the slightest twitch.

Rukia barely noticed the closing of the Garganta that signified the Espada's retreat. She screamed at the veiled figures holding her friends captive.

"What do you think you're _doing?!?_ They are our _friends!_"

Suddenly there was a veiled figure in front of her. It slapped her across the face, hard enough to draw blood. Rukia raised a trembling hand to the red mark, before her visage turned cold and she reached for her zanpukutou.

"Rukia. Stop." Byakuya's commanding voice ordered. "They are the Royal Guard." He turned to address the guard who had attacked Rukia. "What do you intend?"

The guard raised his voice, allowing himself to be heard by all. "This place has been declared an affront to the King. It must be cleansed before the traitor Aizen Sousuke can use it to create the Ouken."

"Cleansed?" Rukia hardly dared to breath.

The veiled guard regarded her impassively. "It will be destroyed, so that the spirit energy here may never be used against the King. As will all the souls residing there."

There was an almighty crack, and the pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society collapsed in a heap of rubble and debris.

The guard was not finished yet. "For associating with Hollow entities, you, Kuchiki Rukia, as well as Abarai Renji, two humans Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime, and the Quincy Ishida Uryuu, shall receive the death penalty along with all known hybrids." He indicated the Vaizard. "As will all known family members of said hybrids."

Rukia's head snapped around when she heard a familiar voice roaring.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY DAUGHTERS FROM ME!!"

Kurosaki Isshin was dueling furiously with three members of the Royal Guard, the rage showing clearly on his face, as a fourth deposited Karin and Yuzu next to the Vaizard, forcing them to their knees along side them.

Rukia tightened her grip on Sode no Shirayuki, taking no time to ponder the fact that Isshin was a shinigami.

"Stop this!" The voice was strong, commanding, familiar. "You cannot do this!" Ukitake continued.

There were murmurs of assent from several of the other Captain's. The spokesman for the Guards stared them down coldly. "It is the will of the King."

"The King can go fuck himself." A voice, filled with venom spoke up.

All heads turned to the source of the new voice.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood his ground before the targeting stares of the Royal Guard, lifting his burden for all to see. He held Aizen's head by its hair, displaying his grim trophy even as blood dripped from its severed neck.

"If you leave now I might be able to forgive you." Ichigo spoke coldly.

"I have my orders." The Guard replied just as coldly. He drew his zanpukutou. "And they are to execute the hybrids, all known associates and family members, and see to the destruction of Karakura Town and all of its inhabitants."

Ichigo was livid. "You would murder others to secure your own safety?"

The Guards nodded as one, and those who had not already done so drew their blades.

Ichigo responded in a great voice. "Then prepare now to face your own destruction! BANKAI!!!"

The sheer magnitude and power the reiatsu unleashed caused the earth to shake, and all arrayed before him to tremble, in fear or in awe.

Rukia saw the head Guard position himself for the attack, and couldn't help but call out.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped to hold Rukia's, and the Guard could practically see the link between the two. He appeared behind Rukia, holding his blade to her neck.

"Stand down, or she will die here and now." He ordered. He put pressure on his blade, and several droplets of blood fell.

Ichigo watched as her perfect skin was marred. His fury magnified his reiatsu, and he was not alone. Storms roared, and earthquakes trembled, as several Captain's of the Gotei 13 made their displeasure known along with Kurosaki Ichigo.

Without warning, Ichigo disappeared, and Rukia could feel the pressure of the blade against her neck lessen. When he reappeared, the was holding the head of the Royal Guard, along with Aizen's.

"Let them GO." Ichigo ordered resolutely.

The reprisal was too quick to prevent, and came without any sort of communication. Karin and Yuzu collapsed, as the Guards standing over them withdrew their blades from their young bodies.

And Ichigo's reiatsu was still.

Not a whisper, not a hint of it remained.

But then they felt it building. Building, building until the sound of it filled their ears like an onrushing flood. And then--

"_Resureccion._"

One word. One word, but laden with menace.

A dark reiatsu surrounded Ichigo, cutting him from sight. The reiatsu was deepest black, and a shroud of evil ran through it.

The lieutenant's still conscious in the cyclone of reiatsu watched in awe and terror at the events unfolding. The Captain's stared in shock, shock over the actions of the lofty Royal Guard, shock at the power being exuded by a human. Some didn't know how to react. Others knew exactly where they would stand, as they watched Kurosaki Isshin cradle the bodies of his daughters to his chest, weeping.

The storm around Ichigo relented, revealing him for all to see.

Horns. Long, waist length hair. The top half of his Bankai robes torn away. Elongated fingers. Claws. And the mask, the mask that surrounded his head. But the voice...

"**Fear me and despair, for I am Power!**"

As one, the forty six remaining members of the Royal Guard charged at Ichigo...charged and fell like wheat before a scythe. Forty six shinigami of beyond Captain level power...even a being such as Kurosaki Ichigo is not invincible.

There was a barrage of Cero's, and his assailants were forced back.

"**Come to me, my loyal Espada!**" The call seemed to pierce space itself, as it echoed around them.

A ripping sound, and all looked to see who would exit. Five figures. Five elite beings of Hueco Mundo.

Stark, Barragan, Halibel, Neliel, Grimmjow.

"**The King and all serving him have been judged.**" Ichigo's voice alone was enough to send chills down even the most veteran Guards spine. "**And all have been found wanting.**"

Ichigo built up his reiatsu as high as he could go, paralyzing the Royal Guards in place.

All below Captain level had long been knocked unconscious. Even Ichigo's friends were sprawled out where they had been captured. The Vaizard could only look on and watch, bound as they were. Only Rukia still watched him alone.

At an unseen signal, Ichigo's faithful Espada dove forward, tearing through the paralyzed Guards without effort. As the last of them fell, Ichigo fixed the Captain-Commander with a coal black eye.

"**The King shall die by my hand. Get in my way at your own peril.**"

"Ichigo..." The voice was small.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, his expression hidden by his mask. He reached out towards her.

"Rukia..."

His voice sounded human, for the barest of moments. The way she was staring at him, was she scared? No, it wasn't fear in her eyes. It was something else...worry. She was worried for him. Even surrounded by enough reiatsu to crack her bones, compress her into dust, she cared about him.

Rukia began to reach towards him, her Black Sun, even as he let his own hand drop. He couldn't meet her broken expression. Instead, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object he had taken from Aizen's body. He twisted the Hogyoku between his fingers, even as he opened up a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, to the beginning of building his army. He knew that the Royal Guards defeated here were only a small part of the King's forces.

"**I will come back for you Rukia.**" His voice had regained its Hollow quality. "**That I promise you.**"

He disappeared through the Garganta, leaving behind his threat...and his promise.


	2. Traitor's Plans

**Well, it was gonna be a one shot, but.......now it's not.**

He strode down the halls of Las Noches, his five loyal Espada arrayed behind him. Each of them had their mind on the results of the Winter Battle, and the repercussions that would surely come from it. Their new leader had pitted himself against the forces of the Royal Dimension, and they were bound to follow him.

They reached the throne room, and the remains of Aizen's body. Grimmjow sauntered over to it, flipping it over with his boot. He spat on the corpse.

Neliel and Halibel shared a look, acknowledging the tattoo that they shared.

Barragan closed his eyes and breathed deeply, conserving his energy. Their leader would speak when he was ready.

Stark held the battered body of his fraccion, Lilnette in his arms. He had rescued her when he had been called back to battle, and he knew that the only reason she still lived was because her opponent had withheld the final blow.

The five beings' attention was drawn to their leader as he gazed at the throne of Las Noches. He had discarded his Resureccion form upon arriving in Hueco Mundo, sheathing his cleaver of a blade across his back. He dropped the two heads that he still held on the floor, moving towards Aizen's body.

Grabbing it by the white cloak it wore, he hurled it at the throne, cracking the stone chair with the impact. Now he raised his arm and pointed at the body upon the chair.

A black Cero erupted from his hand, consuming the throne and the headless body seated upon it. Grimmjow chuckled at the action as he rejoined his fellows, but stopped when the same hand was pointed at him and his fellow Espada. The hand began to glow.

The five Espada tensed, but made no move to get out of the way. The hand stopped glowing, after having no visible effect. Stark was the first to realize what had happened.

"You removed our tattoos." He stated quietly.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the new ruler of Las Noches and enemy of Heaven, nodded. "You are Espada. You are equal. Equal under me." He pierced Grimmjow with a glance. "Are there any objections?"

None were forthcoming, and Ichigo next turned his gaze to Stark. "Have her tended to. You may remain with her."

Stark nodded his thanks and swept away in the direction of the infirmary.

"Barragan. Grimmjow. I want you to round up all the Arrancar within Las Noches. Bring them to the Grand Hall."

The two Espada named left to carry out Ichigo's orders.

"Nel. Arrange quarters for yourself, and for me. Once you have done that, find me."

Nel gave him a sad smile and left to do as he had asked.

"Halibel. Is there somewhere where I can watch what is occurring in the living world?"

Halibel nodded once and bowed. "Yes, Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo shook his head. "Do not bow to me. I am not here to lord my strength over yours."

Halibel nodded again, and led Ichigo from the throne room, leaving it empty, save for a crater and the heads of two of his enemies.

Ichigo and Halibel walked in silence, Halibel guiding him expertly through the maze of passages and hallways. Ichigo was the first to break the silence.

"You had fraccion before the battle?"

"Three." Halibel replied, a hint of regret in her voice. "They were killed by the Shinigami soutaicho."

"I can't promise you vengeance on their killer." Ichigo replied slowly. "But I won't force you to take another fraccion either."

Halibel remained silent, but inwardly she was grateful. Their new leader promised to be both stronger and kinder than Aizen. She led him into the surveillance room, but was surprised when Ichigo stepped forward and held the door open for her. He grinned wryly.

"Blame my father for raising me as a gentleman."

Halibel allowed a small smile to cross her face, before stepping across the room to the video console.

"You can observe any location in the living world from here." Halibel stepped back and allowed Ichigo to approach the console.

Surprisingly, it was easily operated. Ichigo entered several coordinates, and leaned in as the screen crackled to life...

The first thing Ichigo saw was Rukia, and the tear streaks that ran down her face. Then the screen panned out, enlarging the viewing area. Rukia stood by his father, and Ichigo was shocked to see his eyes red rimmed as the normally eccentric man stared at the bodies of his daughters. Rukia's mouth moved, and Halibel adjusted a few controls behind him. Ichigo leaned in further still.

"I know, Rukia-chan." Isshin's voice sounded weary. "But that doesn't change the fact I had to watch them die.

"We'll wait for their spirits to appear, and then you can send them to Sereitei yourself. You can take care of them yourself once we find them there." Rukia was trying to comfort him even through her own grief.

Isshin looked at Rukia sadly. "There's a reason I raised a family in the living world, Rukia-chan."

Rukia gazed at Yuzu's small body. Even in death she looked angelic.

Ichigo chose to focus on another part of the screen, rather than watch Rukia and his father grieve over his sisters bodies. The screen changed focus as Ichigo looked across it.

Urahara was relieving the Vaizard of their bindings, and Yoruichi was helping up Chad and the others. Shinji massaged his wrists as he regained his feet.

"That's another one we owe you, Kisuke." Shinji thanked him as they moved to free the rest of the Vaizard.

"Don't thank me, thank Ichigo-san." Urahara replied cheerfully.

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "The amount of control he had over his Resureccion form...Kisuke, when he left, he couldn't even hold his mask on for more than 11 seconds."

"Don't forget the Espada swore loyalty to him." Urahara reminded him as he freed Hachigen. "And now he has the Hogyoku too!"

"You seem enthused by that fact." Shinji answered sourly.

"You should be too." Urahara became serious. "Aizen is dead, Shinji, and his killer just declared war on Soul Society. Things are about to become very different."

"Nothing has changed."

Urahara and the Vaizard turned at the sound of the commanding voice. Yamamoto-soutaicho stared them down, with the remaining Gotei 13 Captain's at his back.

"There is a traitorous Shinigami in possession of the Hogyoku residing in Hueco Mundo, with the intention of deposing the Spirit King. We have traded one tyrant for another."

"Yama-jii, you can't be serious." Kyouraku raised his hat to stare Yamamoto in the eye. "We need to talk to Kurosaki, before things get any more out of hand."

Yamamoto was cut off from replying by the appearance of a silver hell butterfly, and the powerful old man raised his hand to receive it. He slammed his cane down after listening to the message.

"Our personal feelings are irrelevant. The King has decreed that the group known as the Vaizard are to be taken to Sereitei for execution, along with Kurosaki Ichigo's human friends Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime, as well as the Quincy Ishida Uryuu. Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji are to be detained awaiting further judgment. Captain's, see to it."

The Vaizard immediately closed ranks, ensconcing Ishida, Chad and Orihime within. They were quickly surrounded by the Captain's and numerous Secret Mobile Corps members. Ichigo noted that some Captain's were faster to follow orders than others. He smiled. It was an empty smile. Division amongst the enemy was always a good thing.

Byakuya and Ukitake stood at their subordinates sides, preventing escape—or preventing the SMC assassin's from taking harsher measures in doing so.

Regardless of their strength, the fight and subsequent binding had robbed the Vaizard of energy. They would fight, and ultimately lose against the forces arrayed against them.

Ichigo smirked as the thought of a plan worthy of Urahara. He ripped open a Garganta within the surveillance room—watching as the opposite end appeared on the screen in front of him. His friends wasted no time in taking the newfound escape route, and he chuckled as he saw Komamura rush forward after them only to have it slam shut in his face. Ichigo turned to greet the newest residents of Las Noches as they arrived through the Garganta.

"Welcome to Las Noches." Ichigo smiled his empty smile as he played the courteous host. "I trust you will enjoy your stay here." He paused to observe the reactions of his friends and comrades. "Halibel will take you to the Grand Hall. Please do not be put off by those already there. That is all."

Ichigo turned his back on his friends, and he could almost sense their astonishment at his change in behaviour. Halibel guided them from the room, pausing when Ichigo spoke up one last time.

"Oh, and Orihime—I'll make sure you have different quarters this time. Something more friendly."

Inoue shivered at the chill that crawled up her spine as she listened to Ichigo's words.

Ichigo leaned back in to the screen, hungrily absorbing every glance of Rukia's face that he could steal. He watched as the SMC assassin's closed in on her, as Byakuya fended them off with a glare, and as she surrendered her zanpukutou to Soi Fon. He watched as she was marched through the Senkei gate—and he watched as she stopped, turned, and looked directly at him through the screen, like she knew he was watching. His fingers brushed the screen, and then she was gone, swallowed by the whiteness of the Gate.

"You will see her again." It was Nel's soft voice interrupting him. "The two of you share a bond stronger than they are capable of breaking."

Ichigo closed his tired eyes and allowed himself to relax, if only for a moment. Then he steeled himself once more. "Yes, Nel. Thank you." He took a breath. "Please make your way to the Grand Hall, and stay by the new arrivals. I wouldn't want any Arrancar to get the wrong idea regarding them."

Nel nodded once and trailed out of the room, casting a worried glance back at Ichigo. Something inside him had died with his sisters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stark watched from inside the infirmary door as Lilnette's chest rose and fell slowly. She had come so close to death.

"Don't ever let her go."

Stark turned, to see Ichigo leaning against the door frame with hooded eyes. He too was watching Lilnette's partially healed body.

"Where is she?" Stark asked Ichigo quietly.

"She's just been taken prisoner by her own comrades. Awaiting trial within Sereitei."

Stark nodded, before returning his gaze to Lilnette.

"I never realised how truly lonely I was without her until now. Now that I might not ever see her again." Ichigo continued, speaking more to himself than to Stark.

"Loneliness is something I understand." Stark replied, still whispering.

"Inoue Orihime is here now. I will have her tend to her wounds as soon as I have addressed the remaining Arrancar in Las Noches." Ichigo said, indicating Lilnette. "Please retrieve the heads from the throne room, and then meet me in the Grand Hall. I have several announcements to make."

Stark nodded once, taking a last glance at Lilnette before moving to follow Ichigo's orders. No matter how kind he may seem, Stark could sense a beast lurking beneath the new leader's calm exterior. A beast that had been chained up until now. A beast that had been unchained by the death of his sisters and the absence of Rukia.

Rukia marched stoically along the hallway, her head held high. The SMC members—all eight of them—marched in formation around her. They came to a halt outside a small room.

Rukia entered the room, taking note of the white yukuta folded neatly on the reed pallet on the floor. Closing the door, she disrobed, letting her shihakusho fall to the floor before stepping out of it. A breeze crept through the high window and across her pale skin, causing her to shiver slightly. She quickly donned the yukuta, refusing to be cowed by the immodesty of the garment. The door slid open, and Rukia exited the room.

Once more they marched down the hallway, towards a plain wooden door. As they reached it, each of her captors stopped, four of them reaching into their robes and pulling out a curved red object. They each held their item to her neck, and Rukia could feel the collar clicking into place.

The plain wooden door was opened, revealing the open sky, a narrow bridge, and a tall, white tower. Rukia stared at the Shrine of Penitence as she was led across the bridge, feeling a dizzying sense of Deja Vu.

The Soutaicho had ordered Rukia be incarcerated in the Shrine of Penitence, while Renji be held at the 6th Division. It was like her sentence had already been decided.

Rukia could feel the drain on her reiatsu as she entered the Shrine. She made no motion that she heard the closing of the door behind her, sealing her into the tower. She made her way to the small window, gazing out over Sereitei.

Once, Rukia had felt comforted as she picked out each Division headquarters from whatever high place she could find. Now, there was a cancerous feel to it, a corruption that hid just beneath the surface.

And when cancer was found...

...you cut it out.


	3. Traitor's Grievance

**Important Note: The start of this chapter will be disturbing to some. It contains descriptions of sexual assault, so if you are not inclined to read that, skip to the first scene from Ichigo's POV.**

Rukia jerked into wakefulness as she heard the door to her cell slide open. She had fallen asleep gazing out the window, looking out over Soul Society. She turned to face the shinigami who had disrupted her rest, coming face to face with Soi Fon, and the SMC assassin behind her.

"Kuchiki." Soi Fon spoke in an emotionless voice. "Your trial is scheduled for an hour from now. You will be escorted to the place of judgment immediately."

Rukia nodded once and turned back to the window, hearing the footsteps that signaled Soi Fon's departure. She closed her eyes and allowed a small sigh to escape her lips.

Without warning, Rukia felt herself grabbed forcefully and pressed up against the hard grey wall. She could feel dank, stinking breath on her neck, exhaling feverishly. Something was pressing into her backside, she refused to think about what. She heard a dark chuckle.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you _Kuchiki_?" Her assailant spat the name like a curse. "No one cares about you anymore. And guess what that means?"

Rukia's eyes remained closed as his left hand pawed their way across her chest, pulling her white yukuta down, baring a pale breast to sight. He palmed it roughly, massaging it between his meaty hands.

"It means you're just a piece of meat, and I can do anything I like to ya."

Rukia twisted back, driving her elbow into the SMC members gut. He took the blow without complaint, trapping her arm between his body and her own. Now her shoulder was pressed into his torso, baring her breasts to his sight.

Rukia opened her eyes, staring into her assailants own. She would remember him, remember this grievance against her, and she would have her vengeance. Her assailant was unnerved by her amethyst stare, but licked his lips at the sight of her breasts regardless.

Trailing his hand from her breasts, he moved down, running his hand over her stomach, navel, and onto her thighs. He forced them open and rubbed her core through the folds of her yukuta, causing the white material to ride up. She could feel his hardness pressing into her through his uniform.

He brought his left hand back up to her chest, pinching her nipples viciously. A cool breeze stirred through the tower, causing her nipples to harden. Her assailant grinned at her reaction, mistakenly believing it was to him.

"That's right, you know you like this." He leered.

Rukia's gaze never left his eyes. "I will kill you." She told him in a voice void of emotion.

Her promise left him shaken, but he quickly shook it off. His hand traveled down again, lifting the hem of her robe up to rub at her directly.

Rukia's jaw clenched. She felt dirty, disgusting. Violated.

His finger teased at her entrance, running over her clit. She held back a shudder at his attentions. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cowed. His finger began to press at her virgin entrance, and she knew he was about to penetrate her. That he was the first to touch her in such a way, that he was running his filthy hands over her, that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that it was him, not Ichigo, who was doing it all, him who was the first to touch her.

Suddenly, before his finger could penetrate her, he was shoving her yukuta back down, leaping away from her. Rukia felt relief wash over her, and confusion as to why he had stopped.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Your escort is here." Soi Fon announced from the door to her cell.

Soi Fon took in Rukia's disheveled appearance, the way her robes were crumpled, the way she angled herself away from her subordinate, but most of all, the look in her eyes.

Rukia watched Soi Fon as she took in her appearance. She knew. She _knew_ what had just happened, and now--

"Taisio, escort the prisoner to her guard." Soi Fon turned on her heel and departed.

_She knew and yet she did nothing._

But now she had a name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo marched towards the Grand Hall of Las Noches, his Bankai cloak billowing behind him. Before he left the infirmary, sending Stark to retrieve his two trophies from the Throne Room, he had been indifferent. But now, now he was furious. His fury stalked ahead of him, announcing his presence before he even reached the doors that led to the balcony overlooking the Hall.

He blasted them open with a pulse of his reiatsu, not even caring why he was suddenly so furious. He knew his rage stemmed from the fact that something was wrong with Rukia—something was wrong with Rukia while she was in the captivity of the Shinigami. Another reason to tear them down.

Ichigo paced to the front of the balcony, ignoring the stares and wary looks of his friends. He wasn't aware that in his anger, his eyes had been overtaken by deepest black and his iris turned to harsh gold. On the balcony with him were the Vaizard, his Espada, and his human friends. In the Grand Hall itself, several hundred Arrancar of varying power argued and squabbled amongst themselves, albeit without violence. When they saw Ichigo, their shouting reached a crescendo.

"**BE** **SILENT**!!" Ichigo roared in a great voice. Stillness descended upon the hall immediately. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, the new ruler of Las Noches. Your ruler." He grinned sadistically, his hollow eyes becoming more pronounced and being noticed by the Arrancar below him for the first time. "If you have _any_ objections, please feel free to voice them."

A huge, bulky Arrancar made himself heard. "We will not--"

A black Cero thrummed through the air, disintegrating the speaker and several of his nearby comrades. The Arrancar on the floor began to glance nervously at their neighbours, hoping that they would not be the next to object.

Ichigo's sadistic grin widened as he took Aizen's head from Stark, placing it on the ledge in front of him in clear view. The prominently displayed head of one they all considered so powerful cowed all remaining opposition, for his action screamed louder than words that Ichigo had been to one to cleave Aizen's head from his shoulders.

"Like I said." Ichigo announced calmly. "If you have any _reasonable_ objections, please feel free to voice them."

Another Arrancar rose. He articulated his words precisely. "You have power. You have defeated the Shinigami who lorded over us with the Hogyoku, and you have even embraced a Hollow within yourself." Here his words turned sour. "But you bring along with you those who reek of Shinigami reiatsu! And humans as well!"

Ichigo's grin returned, and he prepared to announce that he too was still human, when another Arrancar made themselves heard.

"Kill the humans with you!" She shrieked with a manic look in her eyes, as they focused on Inoue. "Then we shall see that you are worthy of ruling us!"

Ichigo charged another Cero in his hand, out of sight this time, but was cut off by a streak of blue. An absurdly powerful arrow pierced the female Arrancar, destroying her completely. Eyes turned to regard the Quincy as he stood calmly on the balcony, his bow humming in his hand.

"Kurosaki is not the only one of us with power here." Ishida pushed his glasses up. "I may not have his power, but I am capable of killing any one of you." His voice turned hard. "Understand this. My arrows will _kill_ you, not purify you. To suffer death at my hands is to be destroyed utterly."

Not a few Arrancar swallowed nervously as they listened to Ishida's threat. The articulate Arrancar who had pointed out the humans in their group spoke up once again, surprising Ichigo with his bravery.

"And of the shinigami who are with you?" His voice held an almost imperceptible tremor in it.

Ichigo regarded him keenly. "Your name?"

He paled slightly. "Keyoke." He was old in appearance, but not to the extent of Barragan. He had a strong, distinguished look to him, and a nose that caused him to resemble an eagle.

"Keyoke." Ichigo grinned. "Perhaps you would like to see just how 'Shinigami' these friends of mine actually are."

At an unseen signal, each of the eight Vaizard ripped their masks into existence, causing the Hall to tremble with their reiatsu. Barely a second later, each mask was dissolved by its wearer, but they had left a lasting impression on the rabble below.

"Those standing up here with me are my Espada and my Captains. They are second in authority only to me. You will obey any order they give as if it were from my own mouth." Ichigo stated calmly. Then his fury resurfaced. "_Do you understand?_"

There was a general murmur of assent from the Arrancar below, as well as several shouts of 'Kurosaki-sama'. Ichigo smirked as his rule was accepted.

"Keyoke!"

The veteran looking Arrancar bowed his head toward Ichigo. "Yes, Kurosaki-sama?"

Ichigo kept on grinning. "I think you belong up here."

Keyoke's face betrayed his shock, but only for a moment. With an impressive burst of Sonido, he appeared next to his now fellow Espada, although off to the side slightly.

Ichigo rested his hand on the top of Aizen's head, listening to the envious murmurs of the crowd. Now they were eager for his approval. Chad stepped up to his side, surprising him.

"There is someone I would like to invite up here." Chad spoke quietly.

Ichigo nodded in a carefree manner, hiding the rage that was still boiling beneath his skin. "Go for it, Chad. You might wanna show them your power first though."

Chad nodded, placing his hands on the ledge in front of them. Ichigo stepped back, and Chad's fingers gripped the broad ledge tightly.

The low conversations of the Arrancar were cut off when they felt a pure Hollow reiatsu emanate from the balcony above. Searching for the source, many were shocked to see one of Kurosaki-sama's _human_ Captain's. They stared in shock and apprehension as armor raced down both his arms, black, purple, white, and red.

Blue energy pulsed from the top of Chad's right arm as he spoke quietly, but in a voice that was easily heard. "Gatenbainne. Reclaim your place."

There was another buzz of Sonido, and a man with an orange afro appeared next to Chad.

"Sado. Long time no see."

Chad inclined his head as he shed his armor, noticing that Gatenbainne Mosqueda's attention had already been drawn by one of the Vaizard. He approached him, eying the man's star shaped afro. Love was busy examining his own orange.....cultivation.

Ichigo leaned jauntily on the balcony railing, throwing a look over his shoulder at the Arrancar still milling below. "If you want to join us up here, you'd better get to training." He advised them, a smirk flirting around the edges of his mouth.

There was a deafening buzz of Sonido as almost every Arrancar vacated the Hall, each eager to gain promotion. Ichigo allowed himself a cocky smirk. His work here was done.

He had but one thing left to do before he could throw all of his attention into crushing the Spirit King. Something involving a certain raven haired shinigami midget...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Taisio, the man who had assaulted her minutes previously, held up his arm, indicating for Rukia's escort to stop before the heavy oaken doors. He could feel Rukia's eyes boring into the back of his head, but outwardly, he showed no response. He made a sharp motion to a guard behind Rukia, and the next moment, a white binding was being forced into her mouth and tied behind her head.

Rukia glared daggers at Taisio, the most defiance she could show. Now thoroughly gagged, it was all she could do. The dryness of the rag in her mouth almost made her choke, and her escort forced her to move forward through the now opening court doors.

Inside, the entire room was thrown into shadow, all save the place Rukia was expected to stand and the seat of the Judge. This was no normal trial. This was a trial for traitors of the highest level. In times of old, a member of the Central 46 would preside, but with their destruction, Rukia had no inkling as to who would judge her for her 'crimes'.

Rukia held her head high as she took her place in the centre of the dark chamber. It had a dark, threatening feeling, but she refused to let herself be intimidated. Her resolve was tested by the appearance of her judge, however.

The veiled face of the Royal Guard seemed to be mocking her. The white head wrap, symbolising purity, the black tear drops, symbolising their duty to cleanse hollows, and the piece of blue material falling down onto either shoulder, symbolising their loyalty to the royal family. The Guard leaned forward in his great seat.

"You stand accused of consorting with and befriending Hollow Entities, abandoning your post in a time of war to enter enemy territory with the intent to join the enemy, and resisting the Royal Guard. How do you plead?"

His voice seemed bored, like he was following a pre-determined script and was anxious to see it over. Rukia felt a cold fury settle in her stomach. This wasn't a trial. This was a sham. She attempted to shout her defiance, but all her attempts were muffled by the gag in her mouth.

"I take it by your silence you do not deny the charges."

Rukia glared bitterly at the Guard. Why did they even bother? Was it because she was a Kuchiki? So they could say they gave her a trial?

The Guard gave a small sigh, like all this was beneath him. "I then hereby find you guilty and sentence you to death by beheading. Your sentence will be carried out immediately. That is all." He rose from his seat, departing as quickly as he had arrived.

Rukia felt the breath leave her chest as her fate was announced. No grace period, no chance to defend herself, no chance to say goodbye to anyone. Her arms were grabbed roughly and she was led back outside through a different door, and Taisio ripped the gag roughly from her mouth before they exited through it.

"Looks like I won't get to know you any better. Shame..." It was only a whisper, but Rukia heard it clearly. One way or another, she would make him _suffer_.

Rukia blinked at the light as she was led out into the harsh sun. She could hear a vast crowd of people nearby, and yet she couldn't see any signs of where it was coming from. Several of the guards laughed at her confusion.

"Big crowd for today's event, Kuchiki." Taisio continued to tease her.

Rukia refused to respond, and she was led through another door that was part of a large, round building. The dull roar of the crowd increased in volume, and Rukia deduced that she was in the same building now. She was led down several dark tunnels, until she could see a bright light at the end of one. She was led into the light.......and out onto the stadium floor.

The crowd that lined each and every stand of the stadium gave a loud cheer when she appeared. Their entertainment had arrived. There were boos and heckles interspersed throughout the roar.

Rukia felt a barrier crash down behind her, sealing the floor of the stadium from those spectating in the stands. In the very front row, stood the Captain's and Lieutenant's, Yamamoto-soutaicho at the front. They stared at her with a range of expressions, varying from indifference, to pity, to disgust. Rukia could pick out the faces of her brother and her Captain easily.

Ukitake was caught up in his grief, grief at losing more than a subordinate, but a close friend. But it was her brother's face that stood out the most.

Byakuya wore no mask today, no shield with which to hide his emotions. His face was filled with regret—regret at failing to keep his promise to his beloved Hisana, regret at being forced to watch his sister die, regret at lacking the power to do anything.

Rukia forced her eyes to the front, and felt her eyes begin to burn when she saw who was accompanying her to the headsman's block.

Renji had his hands bound behind his back, watching her approach sadly. When she came close enough, he spoke.

"Hey, Rukia." There was no bitterness in his voice. "I hear you got a trial." He continued, a spark of his former sarcasm remaining.

"Yeah. They even gave me a nice gag to make sure I didn't interrupt proceedings." Rukia replied dryly. A dark look crossed his face at the mention of her gagging, but it passed.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Soi Fon and several Royal Guards. They remained silent, taking up positions on either side of the two blocks that the prisoners would have their heads removed upon. They drew their blades, indicating that they would be the ones to deliver their sentence.

Yamamoto-soutaicho rose, his voice booming across the arena and commanding silence. "Do they prisoners have any last words."

Rukia met his eyes with none of the meekness she had displayed the last time he had addressed that question to her.

"Why should I waste my breath?" She challenged. "Our sentences were decided without me having to do so."

Many shinigami in the stadium drew a sharp intake of breath at the insinuation that she was denied her right to defend herself, while others heckled her for her defiance. Renji cleared his voice, indicating he wished to speak.

"Before I go, there is one thing I would like to say to you all..." He paused, drawing his audience in. "How would you all like to get well and truly fucked!" He finished rudely, enjoying the shocked gasps of the crowd that he would address the assembled Captain's so. He drew in a breath to continue. "Cause you can all suck my big, hairy--"

"That will be enough!" Yamamoto boomed out, ignoring the snickering of several Lieutenants and even a few Captains, and Renji was cuffed across the head by the SMC assassin holding him. "Proceed with the sentencing!"

Rukia felt her hands being bound roughly behind her, and she was forced down face first onto the headsman's block, and she could feel the Royal Guards take their positions next to herself and Renji as Soi Fon began to read their lists of crimes.

"Consorting with a befriending a Hollow Entity, punishable by death.

Desertion of their posts during a time of war to venture into enemy territory with the intent of joining the enemy, punishable by death.

Resisting the Royal Guard, punishable by death."

Soi Fon finished reading their supposed crimes, and Rukia was struck by the knowledge that this was it. They were about to die, and no one was going to venture into Sereitei to rescue them. They were without friends, without hope--

No.

She would not give in, not until her head was cleaved from her shoulders. She would believe in her comrades who had escaped to Hueco Mundo, but most of all, she would believe in Ichigo.

The Royal Guard standing over her raised his sword, preparing to plunge it through her neck. It would be a clean blow, crisply severing the spinal cord and major arteries.

The blade swung down....

And was rejected with the harsh clang of steel! A golden light now plunged down from the sky, surrounding both Renji and Rukia. The Royal Guards, who a moment before had been preparing to swing their death blows, stumbled back, wary of this new development. Rukia heard one of the Guards hiss the word _Negaccion_, before another voice spoke, one that erased all her fears and doubts.

"Miss me, _fuckers?_"


	4. Traitor's Rescue

"Miss me, _fuckers?_"

Kurosaki Ichigo gazed down upon the assembled Shinigami in contempt. Insects, shaking in fear for the most part. The Captain's watched him warily, some chafing to attack him, some glad for the barrier between them and him, and others relieved for his arrival, and the rescue it meant for the two condemned. The Captain Commander watched him emotionlessly, knowing that it was his duty to kill him, but also knowing that it was futile to attempt to cross the barrier.

Ichigo watched as the two Royal Guardsmen adjusted their stance, preparing to attack him, like they actually had a chance of _defeating_ him. A burst of Shunpo, and they vanished from sight.

Well, they vanished from the sight of those lieutenant class and lower. To Ichigo, they appeared to be charging towards him at a snails pace. Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu backhanded at the faster of the two, knocking him back head over heels. When the second Guard reached him, sword swinging towards his neck, Ichigo raised his arm to block......and smirked when the blade connected with the back of his fist without drawing blood. Ichigo leaned in, mouth drawn back in a feral snarl as his black and gold eyes bored into the Guard's own. His blade exited through the man's back, blood draining through the hole in his chest and trailing along the black blade that had pierced his heart, still straining to beat feebly.

Ichigo drew his blade out of his victim's chest, watching his body fall to the ground one hundred metres below. Of the other Guard there was no trace, and Ichigo could only assume he had fled. He eyed Soi Fon and her remaining SMC soldiers menacingly, daring them to make a move. They didn't.

Ichigo floated down to the ground, his sandals echoing loudly against the dirt floor in contrast to the deathly silence of the stadium. He could tell that the rank and file Shinigami in the stands had come for entertainment, the blood sport of an execution. Oh, he would give them _entertainment._. He would give them all the blood sports they could take.

Soi Fon drew in a sharp breath when Ichigo passed into the Negaccion like it wasn't there, and made a sharp gesture for her SMC to subdue the enemy. Ichigo looked up with a smirk as five SMC members crashed into the barrier cutting off himself, Renji, and Rukia from the rest of the world.

Renji and Rukia had regained their feet almost immediately after the protective Negaccion came crashing down around them. Now they stared as Ichigo smirked at the hapless SMC before returning his attention to them.

Rukia watched as Ichigo approached her. "Ichigo, I--" She was cut off as he continued straight past her, heading for Renji.

"Yo, Renji. You ok?" Ichigo asked with a touch of sarcasm, as he made swift work of his bindings.

"Course I am. What else did ya expect?" Renji replied, equally sarcastic. Then he turned serious. "I owe you one man. We're not out of this yet, but I owe ya one."

"You don't owe me anything, Renji. Just stand by my side when the time comes to strike back." Ichigo was equally serious, his black and gold eyes watching Renji intently.

"In a Rukongai minute, Ichigo." He chuckled freely. "In a Rukongai minute."

Ichigo gave Renji a small grin before straightening his back. He turned, focusing utterly on Rukia. He heard nothing save her breathing, saw nothing save her face, felt nothing but her presence. He strode towards her, and Rukia watched as the darkness drained from his eyes, and they regained their colour of comforting amber. There was a fluttering in her chest that could not possibly be her heart, it was far too fast and light for that. Her eyes ran up and down his figure, so confident and powerful, her gaze was captured by it.

And then Ichigo was there, a solid presence in front of her. He opened his mouth to greet her, and Rukia leaned in, eager to hear the sweet yet witty greeting waiting on his lips.

"See something you like, midget?"

Rukia's mouth began to form an angry tirade, but the words died before they could pass her lips. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Ichigo had been expecting an angry retort followed by a swift kick to the shins, and was taken back when she began to rub her temples.

Rukia gave one final sigh before living up to his expectations. "You idiot!" She shrieked. "You couldn't say something sweet this _one time_?" Her words were compounded by the swift kick to the shins he had been expecting.

"What the hell midget!?" Ichigo hopped around on one leg as Renji watched on, shaking his head. "You need to take some freakin' anger management classes!"

"Anger management classes? _Anger management classes?_" Rukia's shrieking increased in volume. "You read Shakespeare, and yet when you swoop down from the sky to rescue a damsel in distress, the best you can come up with is 'See something you like'?!?!"

Ichigo smirked. "So you admit you were a damsel in distress in need of rescue?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"You changed the subject first!"

"That's not the point!"

Ichigo looked ready to reply, but then bit back whatever retort he was about to make. "I'm glad I made it, Rukia."

Rukia smiled up at him, a smile that Ichigo hadn't seen since the day he destroyed the Sokyouku for her. "I'm glad you made it too, Ichigo."

The moment was lost when Ichigo's famous smirk made itself known. "Did you ever doubt me?"

The pair were interrupted by a throat being cleared outside the safety of the Negaccion. Soi Fon stared them down from outside the barrier.

"I am very much aware we cannot touch you while you are protected by the barrier." Soi Fon bit off the words like they were a pain to admit, ignoring the way Ichigo looked pointedly at the SMC members she had already sent to infiltrate the barrier. "But if you wish to reclaim the prisoner's zanpukutou, you have no choice but to exit it."

Rukia's gaze latched onto the man she knew to be Taisio, and there was a burning hunger in her gaze, a hunger for vengeance that did not go overlooked by Ichigo.

"Yo, Strawberry."

Ichigo looked over to Renji, who had the biggest shit grin ever seen spreading across his face. "Yes, Pineapple?" He asked patiently.

"I'll take the SMC grunts. You take Bitchy-taicho."

A shit grin of his own made itself known on Ichigo's face. "Sounds like a plan." The blackness began to steal across his eyes once again. "Rukia, you take care of whatever it is you need to."

Rukia nodded, her eyes now focused on Sode no Shirayuki, still laying where it had been thrown disrespectfully by Soi Fon at her feet. Ichigo grin became feral, and a truly savage expression took over his face. He gave a brutal roar, charging through the Negaccion towards the 2nd Division Captain.

Renji barreled after him, his reiatsu not suffering from the effects of prolonged Sekki stone exposure. The SMC stood no chance against him, red hair flailing wildly behind him, his tattoos appearing to blur with his movements. His fists and elbows cracked heavily against the jaws and temples of the SMC agents, putting them down fast.

Rukia allowed Renji to gain the attention of the SMC before making her move. Darting through the Negaccion effortlessly, she twisted and turned, slipping through the reaching hands of her would be captors. Gracefully, she danced towards her blade, even as Ichigo appeared to toy with Soi Fon.

But even with Ichigo's dark reiatsu weighing down upon them, the SMC vastly outnumbered the three traitors. Renji fought as a berserker, roaring insults and dealing out punishment. Where Renji was a hammer, Rukia was a chisel, delivering precise and painful blows to her foes, all the while keeping her goal in sight.

Slowly, but surely, the two of them drew closer to their blades. They sang to their masters, urging them on. Wary of the danger that would result from allowing the two dangerous shinigami to regain their blades, the SMC stepped up their efforts, desperate to keep their prisoners from their weapons. And then, just when it seemed like the traitors would be overrun....

"HOWL, ZABIMARU!!"

Renji cackled madly as his blade cut bloody swathes through the SMC around him, the blade's teeth tearing chunks of flesh from his opponents.

Rukia ducked and rolled away from a flurry of blows that rained down upon her, knowing she was bare centimetres from her blade. Her fingers scrabbled across the dry and dusty dirt for the hilt. Her hand closed around the grip, and a feeling of icy power rushed up her arms and through her body, boosting her spirit and her strength.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

With a graceful flourish, Rukia released her zanpukutou, the white ribbon gliding around her majestically. Rukia met her brother's eyes, and saw the pride clearly there. He was proud of her, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Rukia's eyes left the face of her brother, and sought the face of someone far less....pleasant.

Ichigo grinned sadistically as he dueled with Soi Fon, as he felt first Renji and then Rukia release. He had what he had come for, now all that was left was for Rukia to do what she needed.

Ichigo wasn't stupid. He knew the SMC member she had been so interested in had done something. He was content to let Rukia have her way with him, and then, oh, and then he would step in, and show the man just how much pain could be suffered by a mortal being.

Rukia searched the melee for the one she wanted, no, _needed_ to fight, and found him lurking at the edges, trying to stay out of sight. She closed in on him immediately, and struck, once, twice. Each time he parried, barely, desperately. A third blow she struck, and her aim was true. The base of her sword impacted with his head, and Taisio went limp. Grabbing his neck, Rukia dove back into the Negaccion. Renji and Ichigo were quick to appear by her side, Renji sporting a number of small cuts and slashes. Ichigo took note of the unconscious man in her grip. Rukia looked up to meet his questioning gaze. He clearly wanted to know.

"This man...wronged me. I want to bestow a punishment fit for his crimes." Rukia explained shortly.

Understanding flowed through Ichigo's eyes, understanding followed by raw, animalistic fury. He rounded on Soi Fon. "Your incompetence is inexcusable." He bit each word off harshly. "You had no knowledge that one of your men assaulted your prisoner?"

Soi Fon made no reply. She had no need to dignify her actions to that traitor.

Rukia gave a short laugh. "Oh, she knew, Ichigo. She knew damn well."

A snarl fought its way from the depths of Ichigo throat, and the gold in his eyes pulsed furiously. Naked rage was etched upon his face, in every line and feature.

Soi Fon tensed. She could sense an attack coming, and she prepared herself to block it.

"Sting all enemies to death, Su--"

She was too slow, and Ichigo's speed far too swift. With surgeon like precision, Ichigo wielded Tensa Zangetsu like a scalpel, slicing cleanly.

Soi Fon fell back, a scream of loss and pain ripping from her throat as she started at her hand in horror.

Ichigo grinned, an ear to ear, sadistic smirk that did not bode well for any on his bad side. He watched the expressions that crossed Soi Fon's face, pain, guilt, horror, loathing...hopelessness.

Her index finer, her right index finger, fell to the floor with a dull thump. Ichigo squashed it beneath his heel, preventing any chance of reattaching it. Soi Fon watched as the finger that Suzume Bachi's released form rested on was crushed beyond any hope of repair.

"Perhaps next time you will think twice." Ichigo spoke coldly, looking down on her with Hollow eyes.

Ichigo sauntered back to the Negaccion, feeling another portal forming within the barrier around the floor of the arena. He paused and turned, only long enough to give a jaunty wave, and then the one fingered salute in the direction of the Captain's seats. They would know which gesture was meant for who.

As the second portal opened and blinding white light was emitted, a squad of Royal Guards issued forth, led by the Guard who had escaped Ichigo's judgment earlier. Ichigo smirked as they rushed forward, only to find their quarry already rising towards the Garganta that waited.

Three traitors rising into the sky as the Gotei Captain's watched on, three traitors with ill intent towards Soul Society, or at least those ruling it. The situation couldn't have been more similar, or the traitors more different.

The Garganta slammed shut behind them, cutting off the Negaccion and leaving no trace that they were ever there, save for the dead and wounded lying on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orihime watched as Ichigo finished his speech to the Arrancar assembled in the Grand Hall, and as they rushed to do his bidding, eager for approval and elevation to the ranks of the Espada. She watched as he smirked cockily, before sweeping off the balcony and through the heavy doors leading to it.

Slowly, the other occupants of the balcony trailed after him, unsure of what to do next. Nel, the Arrancar that Orihime remembered as a small child, smiled gently at them.

"If you would like to follow me, I can show you to your rooms."

The Vaizard immediately followed after her, eager to rest after the hectic events stemming from the battle for Karakura Town. Ishida and Chad went to follow them, but Orihime grabbed Ishida's arm and motioned for him to wait.

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "What is it, Inoue-san?"

"Take me down there, please." Orihime phrased the statement politely, but it wasn't a request.

Ishida nodded once and clasped his hand around Orihime's waist, using his Flying Curtain Legs to take them down to the floor of the Grand Hall. He watched as she approached the scorched floor that marked the location of the Arrancar who had incurred Ichigo's wrath. Orihime stared sadly. This wasn't him. The Kurosaki-kun she knew would never kill anyone so callously.

Orihime crouched down, folding her legs under her. She closed her eyes, and a field of orange enveloped the area before her.

Ishida stared in amazement. He could _feel_ the pulsing of energy that the healing barrier was giving off in his very bones. He watched as Orihime concentrated immensely. Two minutes, five minutes, ten minutes, twenty minutes. The minutes ticked away, but still no result.

Orihime was pale, sweating. Ishida shook his head. It was just like her, to exhaust herself healing someone, and an enemy at that. He reached out to touch her shoulder, to tell her that she shouldn't tire herself anymore.

But then he stopped.

Forms were appearing within the barrier, vague outlines, but they were there. The blurry outlines condensed, and were identifiable as bodies. Gradually, the bodies began to 'grow' inwards, filling in the blanks and taking on their former characteristics.

Ishida watched in amazement as the bodies reformed completely, as Orihime raised the dead.

For a moment, none of the three Arrancar moved. Then the largest, the one who had spoken up against Ichigo, raised his head. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the woman, the _human_ woman who had given him new life. He remembered clearly the feeling that swept his body as the shinigami proclaimed his rule over them, as he bellowed a denial, as a black Cero sped towards him. He remembered the feeling of falling into darkness, of slowly drifting apart. But he also remembered the feeling of rising through the pitch, rising up to the light. And he had no doubt that he owed his new life to the human woman in front of him.

The other two Arrancar stirred. Both women, one short with silky red hair and a scattering of cute freckles, her mask was a small sliver of bone on either temple, the other a tall, exotic looking woman with dark hair, her own mask forming a crown on her head. Much more astute than the large man beside them, the only two things on their minds were irritation with the large man in question and gratitude for the young woman in front of them.

The redhead gained her feet and bowed deeply to Orihime. "I am Tae. Please, allow me to serve as your fraccion."

Ishida was gob smacked. Here was a Hollow, and an Arrancar at that, that was freely placing themselves under a human.

The exotic looking woman noticed his surprise. "She gave us life. It is far more than Aizen did for us by turning us." She turned to Orihime. "I am Teani. If you so will it, I will serve faithfully as your fraccion." She turned, looking pointedly at the large man who had yet to thank Orihime.

"I am Buntokapi." He had a deep voice, and a tanned face, with his dark hair done up in a topknot. "At your desire, I will be your fraccion."

Orihime managed a small nod, shocked at her sudden command of the three Arrancar. She had only meant to return them for life, strangely affected as she was by their sudden execution by Ichigo.

Ishida spoke up, drawing her attention away from her fraccion as they took their place behind her. "I believe Stark mentioned something about healing someone named Lilnette."

Orihime looked up at him with a slightly confused smile. "Ye-yes."

Ishida offered his hand, helping Orihime to her feet. "She's in the infirmary."

"We can lead you there." Tae offered softly.

"Thank you." Orihime smiled in return.

Tae led the way through the halls of Las Noches, followed immediately by Orihime and Ishida, as Teani and Buntokapi trailed closely behind, guarding her back. To say that the Arrancar they passed stared would be an understatement. Each of them had seen the three killed, erased by Kurosaki-sama's Cero, and yet here they were, following a human, acting like her fraccion. It was obvious to each and every Arrancar that Orihime was the one responsible for restoring them. Wild rumors passed between observers about what had happened, and yet none of those involved gave a hint as to the true occurrences.

Tae led Orihime through the door to the infirmary. Inoue was met by the sight of a familiar brown haired man half asleep next to a bed containing a small, blonde Arrancar.

"Hello... are you Stark?" Orihime asked timidly.

Stark jerked and turned around to face the newcomers, his eyes sliding over the Arrancar that had been killed by Ichigo. He made no comment, but turned back to face Lilnette. "You've come to heal Lilnette?"

"Yes..." Orihime trailed off.

Stark nodded once, still facing Lilnette. "I'm Stark. Heal her, please."

Orihime summoned her healing barrier once more, surrounding Lilnette in orange light. Her fraccion watched with interest, as the process that revived them was repeated.

Within minutes, Lilnette's external injuries were healed, and slowly, her eyes began to open. Stark leaned over her, eager to see the moment when they opened fully.

"GAH!! STARK YOU PERVERT!! WHY ARE YOU LEANING OVER MY BED?!?"Lilnette screamed when she saw Stark's looming face upon waking. She drove her fist into his face, sending him flying back into his chair.

"Uh...good to see you're awake, Lilnette." Stark replied, disconcerted.

"Good to see _I'm_ awake? This coming from the guy who spends most of his time asleep!"

Ishida watched as their bickering continued back and forth. They were almost as bad as Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san. Almost. Finally, he cleared his throat to gain attention. "If you're perfectly fine now..."

Lilnette caught sight of Orihime. "Hey! You're Inoue Orihime! Thanks for healing me!" She gave her a peace sign.

Orihime grinned at the peace sign, replying with a thumbs up of her own. Simultaneously, Ishida and Stark sighed. They then proceeded to refuse to meet each others gaze while Orihime ad Lilnette became acquainted.

Suddenly, there was a new reiatsu within Las Noches. Ishida recognized it immediately, but Stark frowned slightly.

"Ichigo's back." Stark yawned. "And there's two shinigami with him."

Orihime turned to Ishida with a determined expression on her face. She knew that if anyone could snap Kurosaki-kun out of his newfound coldness, it would be the woman who was even now at his side. "Come on, Ishida-kun! Let's give Rukia-san and Abarai-kun a big welcome!"

Ishida sighed again, a woebegone expression on his face. He would grow old trailing after Inoue-san.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo stepped out of the Garganta, Rukia on his right side and Renji on the other. He gave them a moment to take in their surroundings, the sand and daylight under the dome of his palace, and made a grand, encompassing arm motion. "Welcome to my domain, Las Noches, the palace from which we will tear down the Spirit King."

He paused, a grin curving the edges of his mouth slightly. "And your new home."


	5. Traitor's Reunion

Ichigo stepped out of the Garganta, Rukia on his right side and Renji on the other. He gave them a moment to take in their surroundings, the sand and daylight under the dome of his palace, and made a grand, encompassing arm motion. "Welcome to my domain, Las Noches, the palace from which we will tear down the Spirit King."

He paused, a grin curving the edges of his mouth slightly. "And your new home."

Rukia dropped Taisio's still unconscious body on the sand, pointing a finger accusingly at Ichigo as she shouted at him. "You could have told us you were bringing us here!" Her words were compounded by a savage kick delivered express to his shins.

"Where did you think we were going in a Negaccion? To Sunday school?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

"Don't treat me like an idiot, carrot top!"

Ichigo scowled mightily at the attack on his hair. "What, you'd rather I left you there?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you don't have to tell me where you're taking us!" Rukia's volume increased as she kicked him again.

"What the hell midget?!? I save your ass and your thanks is abusing my shins?!?"

Neither of them noticed a crowd rapidly approaching them, a crowd consisting of Vaizard, Espada, Arrancar, and their human friends. Taisio had finally come to, and was attempting to use Rukia's distracted to wriggle away, and Renji absentmindedly ground his foot into the captive SMC soldier's back as he watched the contest with interest.

"They can take it! They bruise my feet every time I kick you!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault you get hurt when you kick me?"

"Damn right it is! You'd rather I aim somewhere higher?!?"

By now the two of them were so close they were literally screaming in each other's faces, spittle flying everywhere. Ichigo's face was crimson as he stooped over to shout in Rukia's face, the female shinigami's face was equally flushed with rage. They were interrupted by the polite clearing of someone's throat.

"Ahem."

Ichigo and Rukia turned away from each other to send a glare at the one who had interrupted their verbal spar.

"WHAT!?!"

Shinji winced at the simultaneous shriek. "Nothing. Just something stuck in my throat."

Renji snickered to himself as Shinji withered under Rukia's burning glare. The attention of both shinigami was grabbed by Ichigo's announcement.

"My dear subjects," Ichigo began mockingly. "I would like to introduce a new Captain to you all, one Abarai Renji. Now, just because he dresses in a woman's robe doesn't mean he is to be disrespected--"

Ichigo ducked as Renji swung a wild hay maker at his head, chuckling as Renji swore at him. He continued on as Renji glowered at him.

"And this is Kuchiki Rukia. She's..." For a moment, Ichigo seemed slightly confused. "...er, she's with me. Got it?"

There was a general murmur of assent from the assembled crowd. Ichigo grinned brightly—and fakely. It wasn't his usual smirk, not quite reaching his eyes. It seemed a twisted mockery of the cocky grin Rukia knew and loved, and there was something frail and worn about his expression that caused whispers of worry at the back of her mind. He rubbed his hands together before continuing, unnerving Rukia. This was not the Ichigo she knew and--

"More importantly, what did he do to you, Rukia?" Ichigo's words became stern, his eyes focusing on the prone form of Taisio, still moaning painfully from the pressure exerted on his back by Renji's foot.

Rukia's visage instantly lost its previous observing expression, becoming cold and aloof. A Kuchiki's face. "Like I said, he wronged me. I brought him with me so I could be unhurried in my revenge."

A dark aura descended upon Ichigo and those surrounding him. His face twisted with rage. "Rukia, did he--"

"No, he did not." Rukia interrupted him sharply. "But he tried to."

Renji was murderous, the waves of anger emanating from his in no way lessened by the white yukuta he was clad in. The assembled Vaizard all wore harsh looks, looks that promised no sympathy for the condemned.

Taisio felt himself being hauled up roughly by either arm, and Ichigo watched with indifference as Grimmjow and Renji hauled the man over to him. Taisio's head was wrenched up, and he found himself forced to meet the orange haired demon's eyes. He soiled himself as he looked into the deep black and gold pits, losing himself to the terror he had bought himself with his abuse of Kuchiki Rukia.

Renji and Grimmjow both crinkled their faces in disgust as they smelt the evidence of Taisio's soiling of himself, holding him as far away from their bodies as possible.

"I have an idea." Ichigo announced with a devious smile.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue arrived with Stark, Lilnette, Ishida and three other Arrancar in a buzz of Sonido.

"Inoue." Rukia sounded surprised.

Ishida gave Renji a nod of acknowledgement, and then turned to observe Ichigo. "You rescued them?"

Ichigo smirked. "It should be obvious."

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "I'm just surprised you didn't linger for some bloodletting."

Rukia frowned as she looked at Ishida. That was more than the friendly rivalry they had before, something had obviously changed. She watched as Ichigo's eyes passed over the three Arrancar with Inoue with no change in his expression; however, they each seemed to shiver as he gazed at them.

"What are we allowed to do to him?" Renji asked eagerly, already envisioning scenes of bloody torment.

Rukia stepped forward, cutting off further conversation. She wore a wintery smile as she approached the hapless Taisio. Renji and Grimmjow dropped him to the sand with a dull thud.

"Would you like to know something, Taisio-san?" Rukia kicked her captive onto his back, forcing the breath from him.

Taisio nodded silently, now more terrified of the petite shinigami before him than the orange demon standing behind her.

"I have very bony heels." Rukia's smile grew into a terse snarl as she stood over the one who had thought to use her to his own advantage.

At first those listening were confused, but as they witnessed Rukia raise her bare foot and slam it into his groin, many grins became evident—there was even some chuckling.

Rukia stared directly into Taisio's eyes as she ground her heel into his manhood. Taisio let out a strangled, high pitched scream as he begged for mercy, but Rukia was relentless. She continued to put unbearable pressure on his groin even as she spoke to him politely.

"Now Taisio, you really do need to learn that it is impolite to force a woman against her will. It just isn't done." She explained calmly, overriding the man's shrieks of pain. "This is the beginning of your punishment, and is the most gentle you will experience. Are we clear?"

Taisio continued to blubber, not responding to her question. Rukia sighed, before drawing her foot back and kicking him solidly in the balls. Those close enough to observe the punishment, particularly the males present, winced as they saw blood begin to soak through Taisio's robe. Rukia had torn something important down there.

"Heh, I like this girl." Hiyori commented offhandedly.

Rukia ignored the crowd as she addressed Taisio once more. "_Are we clear?_"

Taisio fought the blinding pain, desperate to avoid more of the same treatment. "Y-yes! Cl-clear!" He managed to choke out.

Rukia's face regained its serene smile. "Good. I'm glad we could come to this understanding."

Ichigo clapped his hand on Rukia's shoulder, feeling her flinch from the contact, although not enough for anyone else to see. "My turn, now." He announced.

Ichigo's Captains felt a shiver crawl down their spines at his comment. They had witnessed the dramatic change in behaviour Ichigo had displayed, and were not looking forward to witnessing whatever he had planned for the man laid out on the ground, no matter what sort of scum he was.

Ichigo continued on, ignoring the expressions of his Captains. "Now, I am a non-judgmental person as you all know, and so I have no problem with any here who have different...sexual appetites. I think it would be a good learning experience for our friend here to see things from the other side of the fence, so to speak." He looked over at Grimmjow. "Would there be any here who fit that description?"

Grimmjow chuckled darkly, amused by the punishment Ichigo was about to bestow upon Taisio. "Yeah, there's a coupla guys here who sound like what you're looking for."

"Excellent. Please see that our guest is introduced to them properly and that they know that he isn't to die any time soon. I would like him to experience the full range of....activities that they no doubt enjoy themselves."

Grimmjow and Renji exchanged a look, each eager to see Taisio delivered for his punishment: one for the vengeance, the other for a sadistic glee of how such treatment would affect the man. Hauling the injured man up by his shoulders again, they disappeared, Grimmjow leading the way, talking to Taisio with an evil smirk as he went.

"Ha, you tried to molest a girl -- not that I dont understand the urges, mind ya -- and now you're gonna get drilled in the ass by a buncha gay Arrancar! Hahahaha, sucks to be you!"

Ichigo rubbed his hands together again as they left. "Now, I believe that's all for today. You may go about your business."

The Arrancar left immediately, taking their lord's dismissal for what it was. The Espada soon followed, only the Captain's staying long enough to give Ichigo a contemplative look.

Ichigo gave Rukia a small, genuine grin before removing his hand from her shoulder. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Several days previous, at the Battle for Karakura_

"I know, Rukia-chan." Isshin's voice sounded weary. "But that doesn't change the fact I had to watch them die.

"We'll wait for their spirits to appear, and then you can send them to Seireitei yourself. You can take care of them yourself once we find them there." Rukia was trying to comfort him even through her own grief.

Isshin looked at Rukia sadly. "There's a reason I raised a family in the living world, Rukia-chan."

Rukia gazed at Yuzu's small body. Even in death she looked angelic.

Urahara was relieving the Vaizard of their bindings, and Yoruichi was helping up Chad and the others. Shinji massaged his wrists as he regained his feet.

"That's another one we owe you, Kisuke." Shinji thanked him as they moved to free the rest of the Vaizard.

"Don't thank me, thank Ichigo-san." Urahara replied cheerfully.

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "The amount of control he had over his Resureccion form...Kisuke, when he left, he couldn't even hold his mask on for more than 11 seconds."

"Don't forget the Espada swore loyalty to him." Urahara reminded him as he freed Hachigen. "And now he has the Hogyoku too!"

"You seem enthused by that fact." Shinji answered sourly.

"You should be too." Urahara became serious. "Aizen is dead, Shinji, and his killer just declared war on Soul Society. Things are about to become very different."

"Nothing has changed."

Urahara and the Vaizard turned at the sound of the commanding voice. Yamamoto-soutaicho stared them down, with the remaining Gotei 13 Captain's at his back.

Urahara knew what was coming, he didn't need to wait around for Yamamoto's speech. While the old man might not like it, he was too duty-bound to consider doing otherwise, and Urahara wasn't going to allow himself or his friends to pay the price for it.

With the barest of looks, Urahara signaled to Yoruichi and Isshin, the three of them slipping away without notice in light of Yamamoto's next order. As the Gotei Captain's closed in around the Vaizard, none of them realized three of the most cunning foes were missing.

Isshin came to a halt in the cover of a house several hundred metres away, a resolute set to his face. Urahara and Yoruichi backtracked quickly when they realized his absence, appearing beside him with a whisper.

"We need to keep moving, Isshin. We've got to get some distance between us and the forces of Seireitei." Yoruichi pressed him.

"I'm not moving any further. I won't risk them getting their hands on Karin or Yuzu." Isshin declared.

"Yare yare, have you no faith in me at all, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara let a grin slip out even as he covered it with his ever present fan. "Your daughters soul's are being well looked after, even as we speak."

Isshin stared at Urahara evenly for several long moments. "I thought they were taking their time appearing."

Urahara winked. "They were transported even as they appeared."

Yoruichi tapped her foot impatiently, watching their surroundings. "Can we go now? This isn't the safest place to be at the moment."

All three looked over at the impending battle as a Garganta formed within the Vaizard's ranks. As they watched the fugitives escape through, they flash stepped away, making sure to leave no trace of their path.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo rummaged through a container in what appeared to be a laundry room. Why Arrancar needed their laundry done was beyond Rukia, but she supposed it made sense all the same.

"Here." Ichigo interrupted her musings by shoving a white uniform at her. "That'll be better than what you've got on, for now anyway."

Rukia stared as she waited for him to leave the room. Finally, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to watch me change?"

Ichigo blushed profusely, realizing exactly how he'd appeared. Rukia grinned inwardly as she decided to taunt him further.

"If you were wanting a good look, why offer me new clothes? They seem much less revealing than the yukuta I'm wearing now." Rukia proceeded on, laughing inside. She was able to feel completely carefree in Ichigo's presence, all the worries of the world washing away.

Ichigo continued to fail to string together a coherent sentence, choosing to leave the room and salvage what was left of his dignity. Rukia stuffed her fist in her mouth with her back against the door to refrain from laughing, but it was a vain attempt. Soon, Ichigo was forced to endure her mirthful laughter as he stood in the hallway. He made her feel at ease, and with him, all her barriers came down. She was glad she could still rely on him for that, and more.

As he leaned against the door in the hallway; Ichigo knew that regardless of his embarrassment at her hands, it was good to have her back. A true, genuine smile full of warmth made its way over his face after. Allies were one thing, but Rukia was a true nakama, and something more. He was glad that she was back at his side, a friend that would do her best to keep him on his feet, and to help him up when he fell.

It was with lighter hearts that they slumped to the floor, each leaning against the door towards the one on the other side.


	6. Traitor's Punishment

Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai Soutaicho bowed before the emissary of the Spirit King, ignoring the unvoiced objections of his Captains.

Like all members of the Royal Guard, the emissary was veiled, their face hidden from sight. Unlike their comrades, the veil of the emissary was a deep blue, the house colour of the Spirit King.

Yamamoto straightened and seated himself on the sole chair in the Captain's meeting hall, preparing himself for whatever orders the voice of the Spirit King would dispense.

Two days had passed since the debacle of an execution attempt, a public humiliation of the Gotei 13 where two dangerous traitors were rescued and the 2nd Squad Captain was crushed, stripped of the ability to use her Shikai effectively. Upon witnessing the power of the infidel, Kurosaki Ichigo, the surviving Royal Guardsmen had communicated with the Royal Dimension, requesting reinforcements. The special status emissary now standing before Yamamoto, Unohana, Kuchiki, Komamura, Kyouraku, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi and Ukitake was the leader of the twenty strong squad of elite Royal Guards dispatched to defend Seireitei.

"Yamamoto Soutaicho." The emissary spoke crisply, with purpose, in a strong female voice. "I have been instructed to bolster the defenses of Seireitei and develop a tactic to strike back at the traitors as soon as possible." Behind the veil, her eyes seemed to survey the room, gaging their reactions. "I am the voice of the Spirit King and you shall obey my orders for the good of the King and of Seireitei in this time of crisis."

Zaraki snarled as he voiced the general opinion of the Captain's. "I'll be fucked if I'm gonna listen to some bitch who can't beat--"

"Silence!" Yamamoto boomed, cutting off Kenpachi mid-rant. "We humbly accept the orders of the Spirit King."

The shock and surprise in the room was tangible. The emissary was the only one not to react, the slight inclination of her head the only visible sign that she had heard Yamamoto's acceptance.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho. May we retire to your office so that we may discuss my plans for retaliation against the traitors?"

Yamamoto banged his staff on the floor, signifying the end of the meeting. The Captain's began to wordlessly file out, a few feeling somewhat betrayed by their commander's actions. There was one who remained in their place, however.

Kyouraku Shunsui grinned lazily as he adjusted his wide hat. "Ah, Emissary-san, I didn't manage to catch your name."

The Royal Emissary turned to face Kyouraku, considering her answer for a moment. Then her blue eyes betrayed her grin. "You can call me Hikifune, Shunsui-kun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuchiki Rukia stormed along the halls of Las Noches, determined to give the orange haired idiot a piece of her mind. She had understood why he had insisted they share a room; after all, they had in the living world without any problems. The bed was large enough to share comfortably, without intruding on each others personal space and surprisingly comfortable. She had understood when he had issued a death threat in the form of an execution order to any who harmed her or his Nakama and their fellow Captains (although the Vaizard hardly needed protecting). But now he had gone too far.

Rukia barged into the strategy meeting that Ichigo was currently holding in Aizen's old meeting room with Shinji, Rose, Harribel and Neliel, marching towards him whilst ignoring the surprised expressions on his subordinates faces.

"_Bodyguards?!?_" Rukia screamed, her face crimson with fury. "You thought I needed two _bodyguards?!?_"

Unobtrusively, Ichigo's four generals left the room, prudently deciding discretion was the better part of valor in this matter. None of them wanted to risk being on the receiving end of Rukia's wrath.

Ichigo sighed, crossing his arms from his seat."I don't want to take any risks with you, Rukia. You know that there are some Arrancar here who wouldn't mind killing a lone shinigami."

Rukia smiled sweetly and delivered a wicked right hook into his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!?? VIOLENT MIDGET!!"

The sweet smile disappeared, replaced by an scowling snarl. "I'm not a little porcelain doll, Ichigo! I am perfectly capable of looking after myself!" Rukia paused, calming herself slightly. "I do not need bodyguards Ichigo. Or do you think me weak?"

Ichigo looked startled at the very suggestion. "Weak? You? The chick who kicks my ass more often than anyone else?"

Rukia growled as she took a step closer to him, tapping her finger on his chest. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked with her midriff bare and a skirt that came down to her knees in white Espada style. His rather inappropriate thoughts were derailed as his mind was brought back to the conversation by Rukia's next comment.

"Make up your mind then, Ichigo. Either you think I'm not weak and therefore do not need bodyguards or you think I am, and I need to challenge an Espada to prove you wrong." Rukia watched as a panicked expression came over Ichigo's face before continuing. "Have you forgotten that I killed the 9th Espada myself?"

At the reminder of her battle with Aaroniero, a cold mask settled into place over Ichigo's face. A small tendril of fear uncurled in Rukia's stomach. She had never seen that look on his face before, and it frightened her.

"You nearly died in that fight. You would have died in that fight." His words were harsh, reminding her of her rescue by her brother.

"But I did not." Rukia quashed her fear and plowed on with her argument. "I am stronger after that fight Ichigo, much stronger. Arrancar who don't rank in the Espada only provide a challenge now; they do not outclass me."

Ichigo still looked unconvinced, but the emotionless mask had disappeared from his face. Rukia narrowed her eyes and pulled out the most devastating weapon in her arsenal to drive her point home. She leaned in further, conscious of the V-neck of her uniform dipping down slightly to reveal her cleavage.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered in a sultry voice. "Aren't I a big girl now? Don't you think I can look after myself?" Her hand, no longer tapping a steady beat on his chest, began to make small trails around his abs. She blew softly at his hair, before pulling back with a satisfied grin at Ichigo's flustered state.

"I am a traitor to Soul Society, Ichigo." Rukia took a step back to look him squarely in the eye whilst speaking in a business-like tone. "I'm going to have to fight alongside you and my Nakama against old friends, so do not try to coddle me." She finished in a matter of fact tone.

Ichigo heaved an exaggerated sigh, before rising from his chair and standing before Rukia. "I know you're strong Rukia, I know you can take care of yourself. But how do you think I would feel if something happened to you because of something I didn't do? It would kill me, Rukia." His head was slightly bowed, but his words were heartfelt.

Rukia sucked some air into her lungs. She had been subconsciously holding her breath during his explanation, unused to hearing such a confession of feelings from him.

"You stopped the rain, Rukia." Ichigo's heart was hammering like crazy. He couldn't believe half the things he was admitting, putting out there without caring how they would change things. "You stopped the rain and caged my hollow. If it weren't for you, he would be running free."

"Ichigo..."

"Don't say I would have dealt with it without your help Rukia, cause I wouldn't have."

"Ichigo."

Ichigo was babbling now, his mind running a hundred miles a minute. "If something happened to you, he would take over so easily. So promise me--"

"Ichigo!!" Rukia lost her patience.

"Dammit, what midget?!?"

"If this is how you admit your feelings, you're taking too long!" Rukia screeched.

Ichigo blinked for a moment. What did she just say? His train of thought was derailed violently as Rukia grabbed him by the collar of his shihakusho, pulling him down to her level where his lips were met passionately by her own. He hesitated for only a second, before giving in and losing himself in the pleasure of the kiss.

Ichigo explored Rukia's mouth while she did likewise, their tongues dueling for supremacy. He nibbled lightly on her lips, eliciting a small whimper of pleasure from her, before she nipped his tongue softly.

Then the door to the deserted room was flung open with a crash as Ichigo and Rukia sprung apart like startled rabbits, blinking as they blushed heavily and looked to see who had caught—no, interrupted them. Renji stood in the doorway, but the expression on his face was anything but amused.

Renji was panting slightly, rasping out his message. "Ichigo—they're attacking Karakura."

Any embarrassment that was colouring his face disappeared as a darkness once again made itself known in his eyes, a sinister gleam shining darkly.

Ichigo spoke in a controlled, deadly voice. "They dare..."

Without another word he stalked from the room, the walls shaking with the fury of his reiatsu. Rukia could only stare after him sadly, mourning the Ichigo she had once known. She followed quickly, knowing that she would do so wherever his path took him.

All she could do was her best to bring him back before he fell deeper into the abyss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan!"

Zaraki Kenpachi turned on his side, rolling over to face his small pink haired lieutenant. "What do ya want, Yachiru?"

They were somewhere out in Rukongai, Kenpachi relaxing on a grassy knoll. For some reason, bloodletting was the furtherest thing from his mind at the moment.

Yachiru looked at him curiously for a moment. "Why didn't you go to fight Icchy when you had the chance, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi sighed, closing his eyes as he thought back to the last Captains meeting. They had been summoned only hours after the introduction of that 'Hikifune' person who expected him to bow to her. He bit off a savage growl as he remembered the meeting.....

"_The Spirit King has given me instructions that the traitor Kurosaki is to be punished for his rescue of the traitors Kuchiki and Abarai." Hikifune, the Royal Emissary, revealed. "We are to strike at him personally."_

_Byakuya stared Hikifune down, refusing to be intimidated by her status and authority. "He has already lost his sisters, the family he was closest to. Why is there a need to take more?"_

"_We have learned that Kurosaki Ichigo's father, a man going by the name Kurosaki Isshin, has recovered their souls before we were able to." Hikifune seemed slightly disgruntled by this fact. "We also have reason to believe Kurosaki Isshin is merely an alias."_

"_How do you plan on proceeding?" Komamura was hostile towards Hikifune due to the way she had usurped Yamamoto's authority, and the 7__th__ Squad Captain made no attempt to hide it._

"_Zaraki Kenpachi." Hikifune drew his attention. "I have a feeling you will enjoy this task." The other Captains waited with bated breath as Hikifune continued emotionlessly. "The King has ordered that you launch an assault on Karakura town, with Kurosaki's acquaintances as the primary targets."_

_An angry undertone took over the meeting. Ukitake opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a look from the Soutaicho. The occupants of the room leaned in slightly as they waited for Kenpachi's reply._

_Zaraki gave Hikifune a bored look. "No."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You fucking heard me. I said 'no'."_

_Rather than react angrily, Hikifune merely seemed amused. "I had heard that you would do anything for a fight with the traitor Kurosaki."_

_Kenpachi snorted. "I want to fight him. You fuck with his friends, he won't fight ya, he'll slaughter ya." He paused for a moment, looking down on the emissary who had once been a Captain. "Dying would suck, cause then I wouldn't be able to have any good fights anymore. And I wanna be able to fight Ichigo again once all this shit is sorted out."_

_Without another word, Kenpachi left the meeting hall, not bothered to find out who would be replacing him._

"I didn't fight him cause I didn't feel like it, Yachiru." Kenpachi's answer was short. "Now either shut up or scram, I wanna sleep." With that, Zaraki rolled onto his back and allowed his eye lids to grow heavy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo stood in the communications room in front of a bank of monitors with his Captains and Espada at his back. He watched as numerous Senkei gates opened, shinigami flooding out of them thirsty for blood. They all appeared to be of the 11th Squad, yet Kenpachi wasn't leading them. If he were, he would be leading the charge, Ichigo was sure of it. His absence from the front line meant that someone else was leading.

"Release the Hollow." Ichigo rasped. "Send several low level Arrancar with them."

Almost immediately, a number of Garganta appeared on the screens, Hollow issuing forth to protect Karakura Town from the shinigami. Despite the lack of humor, Ichigo Ichigo had to chuckle at the irony of it.

Ichigo waited the unfolding battle for several minutes, waiting for those in command to reveal themselves. When none did, a savage grin spread across his face.

"Grimmjow. Get out there and strike some fear into the shinigami."

Grimmjow grinned violently, anticipating the fun he was about to have.

"Nel, go with him and make sure he gets back alive." Ichigo continued, ignoring Grimmjow's curse at the order. The two Espada left the room quickly, each wanting to get to the battle for different reasons.

"Stark, Shinji. Take Lilnette and Hiyori; I want you to go to Seireitei and cause as much chaos and structural damage as possible. Avoid confrontation, especially with the Captain's." As the four made to leave, Ichigo spoke up again. "Renji, go with them. They might need someone with up to date knowledge of the layout."

Renji nodded silently and followed his fellow Captains and Espada from the room, looking strangely intimidating in his white Arrancar clothing.

Ichigo's attention was drawn back to the monitors, but he was keenly aware of Rukia standing at his side. Grimmjow and Nel made their appearance on the field of battle, Grimmjow showing off outrageously as he knew they were watching.

As shinigami after shinigami fell, Ichigo began to suspect that perhaps there was no leader, and this was merely an assault designed to test the defenses of Karakura. He was about to take Rukia's hand in his own when a great tongue of fire exploded around Neliel's figure, cutting her from sight.

The fire raged around the space where Nel had been standing moments previous, devouring everything in its path. When it finally let up, Nel emerged badly burnt and staggering, falling from the sky towards the earth below. She would have impacted heavily with the ground if it weren't for the released form of Grimmjow swooping in at the last minute to catch her.

Ichigo watched all this impassively through the silent monitors, staring balefully at the figure responsible for sending Nel near to death. Grimmjow ripped open a Garganta and fled through it, carrying Nel's unconscious body like a precious treasure.

The grin that had disappeared from Ichigo's face at Nel's wounding reappeared, stretching and spreading itself to form a sadistic smirk that promised ill to the enemy who brought it on. He drew Zangetsu from his back and prepared to enter the battle, eagerly awaiting the challenge and blood waiting to be spilled.

His Espada and Captains watched as Ichigo stepped through the newly formed Garganta to Karakura town, their eyes becoming glued to the monitors as the Garganta slammed shut and Ichigo strode towards his opponent in the living world.

The bloodlust was clear in his eyes, as Kurosaki Ichigo faced down his opponent.

His foe looked him in the eye as the man held his released sword in his hands. Ichigo licked his lips, freely allowing the black and gold Hollow eyes to overtake his own.

After all, it wasn't every day you fought a man like Yamamoto Soutaicho.


	7. Traitor's Battle

Kurosaki Ichigo faced down Yamamoto Genryusai in the skies above Karakura Town, evidence of the battle between the Vaizard's Espada and the Soutaicho's shinigami littering the town below them. Emergency vehicles raced to and fro, but neither man had time to spare them a glance.

Ichigo glared at the Soutaicho through black and gold eyes, his zanpukutou humming with barely contained fury. He set his stance and brought his blade to bear, before grinding out one word.

"Ban-Kai."

Yamamoto watched impassively as an explosion of dark reiatsu emanated from Ichigo's position, watching and doing nothing. The storm of reiatsu dissipated, and the old man blurred out of existence to meet Ichigo's sudden charge, his blade alight with searing flame.

Ichigo brought Tensa Zangetsu down with all his might, putting all his fury at the injustices the old man had allowed into the blow. Yamamoto's eyes widened a fraction as he blocked the blow, but then they returned to their normal state as he batted Ichigo's blade away and replied with a blow of his own.

Ichigo twisted to avoid the blow, only for the flame at the tip of Ryujin Jakka to whip out and burn a trail along his shoulder. Ignoring the scent of burnt flesh, Ichigo lashed out with his fist, landing a solid blow on Yamamoto's chin.

The Soutaicho's head snapped back, the unexpected force behind the blow sending him reeling. He regained his stance quickly, before straightening his posture as the years seemed to fall away from his frame.

An unseen wind gusted towards Yamamoto, lifting the 1st Division Captain's haori from his shoulders to reveal a massive, scarred frame.

"Play time is over, boy," Yamamoto boomed, his blade held unsheathed before him.

Ichigo swept one foot back, bracing himself as he made his reply.

"Getsuga...TENSHOU!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo's Captains and Espada were not the only ones watching the battle unfold through a bank of monitors. In Soul Society, the Gotei 13 Captains including the Royal Emissary Hikifune had gathered in the 12th Division monitoring room, some eager to see the Kurosaki brat's downfall, others hoping rather inappropriately that he would survive.

Kyouraku and Ukitake winced and shared a worried glance as Yamamoto shed his haori. The old man wasn't holding back.

"Should we not intervene?" Byakuya pressured. "Neither combatant are restricted by limiters, and if the fight continues to escalate, they will do significant damage to the surrounding locale."

"Nonsense!" Mayuri proclaimed. "Why should we stop the fight? I am collecting some marvelous data!"

"The Soutaicho has been ordered to destroy Karakura Town," Hitsugaya interjected stonily. "I doubt that collateral damage is an issue at this point."

While the other Captains bickered, Kyouraku slipped unnoticed from the room, giving Ukitake a nod as he left. He doubted the others had felt it, but he and Ukitake both had sensed the arrival of some rather interesting individuals in Soul Society.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, fuck him up Kurosaki!"

Nel and Stark traded an amused look as Grimmjow cheered Ichigo on through the monitors. After barreling into the room and demanding that Inoue 'do her weird fairy healing thing', Grimmjow had distanced himself from Nel like the plague. Nel herself wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but Ishida had seemed rather amused by something.

Rukia stood silently at the front of the room, her attention focused solely on a single monitor. Renji stood at her back offering his support, while Inoue clutched at Ishida. The petite shinigami had stiffened when Yamamoto's flame had burnt a section of Ichigo's arm, and seemed on the verge of cheering when Ichigo had belted the old man on the chin.

Now Rukia was quietly worrying, unsure that even Ichigo, with all of his vast power, could stand up to the man who had stood at the head of Seireitei for more than 2000 years. She shuddered at the sight of a gouge that Yamamoto carved across Ichigo's chest, her nails biting into her palms deep enough to draw blood.

"Kurosaki you pussy, that's just a flesh wound! Use your mask, ya dumb bugger, use ya mask!"

Chad raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow's rantings, thinking back to a wrestling match he had attended once where the fans screamed repeatedly for their chosen fighter to 'give him the chair'. Shaking his head, the big man focused his attention on the fight once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo panted heavily, the deep cut across his chest stinging harshly. His opponent was as yet unscathed, prompting a number of questions in his mind. Why hadn't the old man ended the war against Aizen earlier? Why was he dirtying his hands now, when he had always delegated the fighting to others?

Yamamoto flash stepped forward again, his sword almost moving too fast to dodge. Ichigo turned to the side, allowing the blade to sweep past him, before firing a wordless Getsuga at point blank range. Ryujin Jakka leaped up to block it, and an explosion of fire and reiatsu erupted from the point of contact.

Ichigo flashed away, his Hollow eyes darting around the smoke filled sky, searching for a glimpse of his opponent. He finally found him, standing nearly a kilometre away to his left. The old man had his hand held out, and appeared to be listening to a Hell Butterfly.

Ichigo set himself and smirked sadistically. It was time he brought forth his other power.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyouraku Shunsui prided himself on maintaining a calm facade no matter what the occasion. It was something his fellow Captains and subordinates could always depend on seeing: the 8th Squad Captain with his wide brimmed hat and a lazy grin, a jug of sake in one hand and the other attempting to curl around a woman's waist.

But now, the lazy grin was gone, his hat had fallen off, the jug of sake had been dropped in surprise and the only woman nearby was likely to remove something important if he _ever_ tried to curl his arm around her waist again.

Kyouraku bowed deeply. "Imperial Highness," he stated respectfully.

The man waved him off. "Please. I haven't gone by that title in years. Although," he frowned, "that may have been a mistake."

Kyouraku nodded once, still not fully understanding the situation. "May I ask what you are doing here...and like this?"

The man to his right interrupted, "yare yare, can't you guess, Kyouraku-san? We're on the run from Soul Society!"

Kyouraku closed his eyes and sighed dramatically. No matter what the situation, that man could always be depended on to to make a mockery of it.

The purple haired woman to the Royal's left snickered. "Don't tease him now, Kisuke. Can't you see he's having a hard time understanding things?"

"But Yoruichi," Urahara protested, "that's why it's so fun!"

"Imperial Highness," Kyouraku stated once again, addressing the first man once again, "may I ask what you are doing here...with these two illustrious characters?"

"See? We're 'illustrious' now, Yoruichi," Urahara sang.

"We actually are on the run from Seireitei, or more specifically, the King's Guard," the Royal explained. "My younger brother has believed my station is rightfully his for years, and what with my son's actions, he's decided that this is the opportunity to take it."

"Your son?" Kyouraku asked, thinking rapidly.

"Yes, perhaps you've heard of him," the man chuckled. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurosaki Ichigo sped towards Yamamoto Soutaicho as the old man finished listening to the message delivered via Hell Butterfly. He lifted his hand to his face, preparing to rip his mask into existence, in time to see the old man's mouth forming several words.

Yamamoto's sword swept out in an arc, a vast wave of fire billowing from its tip. Ichigo found himself surrounded by flame, encircled completely with no chance of escape.

The Soutaicho watched as his assault captured the traitor successfully, before turning his attention to the second section of his new orders: destroy Karakura Town while the traitor Kurosaki is entrapped.

Beings in both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo watched with bated breath as Yamamoto gathered his power, a fiery vortex forming above his head. None knew what to expect, and none dared to guess.

Down in Karakura, Arisawa Tatsuki had watched the unfolding battle, silently willing Ichigo on. She had seen him take several blows without landing any of his own, but still she felt that he had a chance. When she witnessed him surrounded and trapped within the wall of fire, her faith in him took a blow, but still she believed in him. His opponent obviously harboured ill intent towards the town, and she had to believe that Ichigo would stop him.

Tatsuki watched with mounting fear as a spinning vortex of fire formed above the old man's head. With a mighty roar, he swung his blade down towards the Earth, launching the maelstrom of flame. It seemed to be coming directly for her, and she could feel the heat threatening to overwhelm her.

The last thing she heard before the darkness claimed her was an almighty _crack_ and a twisted roar of pain.

**Moments Earlier:**

Ichigo paced within his fiery prison, seeking a way out of the inferno. He could feel Yamamoto's attack building, yet he was unsure if it were aimed at him or the town below. Either way, he couldn't allow it to hit.

Ichigo's paused mid-step, sensing a new reiatsu in the town beneath him, standing out above all the others. It was Tatsuki. And she could feel she was about to die.

The Vaizard ripped his mask out instantly, before giving an inhuman shriek. "_**Resureccion!**_"

The devil-like figure shattered the sound barrier with an almighty _crack_, shooting through the surrounding furnace without effort. His overriding instinct, his primary desire at that moment was to protect, and that was all that mattered.

With a twisted roar of pain, Ichigo took the assault meant to destroy his hometown. His skin seared and cracked, the extreme heat melting the cloth of his robes to his skin. His hair burnt up in seconds, the little that remained was blackened and charred.

Kurosaki Ichigo fell from the sky, the bone of his mask and horns falling away as his body caused a small impact crater with the ground. As he lapsed into unconsciousness, his last sight was that of his childhood friend laying not three metres away.


	8. Traitor's Escape

Kurosaki Ichigo fell from the sky, the bone of his mask and horns falling away as his body caused a small impact crater with the ground. As he lapsed into unconsciousness, his last sight was that of his childhood friend laying not three metres away.

Higher in the sky, Yamamoto Soutaicho watched his opponent fall with a peculiar sense of detachment. His orders came from the highest power, and orders were to be obeyed at the cost of risking chaos—so why did he feel the faintest thread of regret?

Near the body of the fallen Kurosaki, Yamamoto could see the dark haired girl begin to stir. She was a human from what his senses told him, albeit a human with an elevated reiatsu.

The old man forced his regret into a corner, blocking it off as he regarded the human girl as she frantically tried to revive the Kurosaki lad. The boy's body was blackened; burned so badly that his remaining shihakusho robes were indistinguishable from his skin.

Yamamoto allowed a small sigh to escape his lips—regardless of his personal feelings, it was time to do his duty. He drew on the prison of fire that the Shinigami Representative had escaped, the flames soaring over to gather above his head. Once more, they formed into a whirling vortex of fire meant as divine judgment for Karakura Town. His cause was just, Yamamoto told himself; it was the will of the Spirit King.

The intensity of the heat seemed to shrivel all life in Karakura Town, many humans pausing to wonder at the sudden spike in temperature. An oppressive weight seemed to hang over the infestation of humanity, a deep breath before the plunge.

Closing his eyes, Yamamoto hurled a second mass of flame and destruction towards the unsuspecting town. The great ball of fire roared towards its intended target, leaving Yamamoto feeling somewhat drained. The technique was reiatsu heavy, he reasoned, ignoring the small voice in his mind that insisted it was not his power that was drained.

A dull roar and a wave of heat, followed by a savage concussion ripped through the air, letting Yamamoto know his attack had impacted. Tendrils of smoke were curling through the air, obscuring his view. When they finally cleared, his eyes widened.

Karakura Town remained intact, the only evidence of his failed attack being numerous broken windows and shattered street lights. The last vestiges of smoke cleared, revealing those who had foiled Yamamoto's attack.

Hirako Shinji stood next to Coyote Stark, each of them panting slightly. Their outfits, Stark's Espada uniform and Shinji's custom suit were both marred and scored, their outstretched hands revealing only the faintest trace of the obscenely powerful Cero each man had fired to negate Yamamoto's attack.

"You," Yamamoto stated impassively.

Shinji displayed an ear to ear smirk as he replied, drawing his blade with a chilling rasp. "I told you...we're on Ichigo's side."

Three figures disappeared with in a mixture of Shunpo and Sonido, sparks flying through the air as their blades connected.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tatsuki flinched as a second destructive mass of flame sped towards Karakura Town. There was no Ichigo to block this one, no last second reprieve coming.

Glass rattled and cracked as streetlights fell from their sockets to shatter on the ground as the fireball detonated prematurely. Tatsuki looked skyward in shock, only able to see the outline of two men against the otherworldly shine fading from their fingertips.

A whisper of sound echoed throughout her vicinity, one that was quickly drowned out by a harsh buzz. Two young blonde girls, one with a bob cut poking out from under what looked like a single horned helmet and a rather scandalous white outfit, the other wearing a pink track suit with her hair done up in pigtails, a small fang jutting out over her lower lip.

"Move!" The under dressed girl snapped, causing Tatsuki to pull back slightly.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes and stepped between Ichigo's body and the two blonde girls. "I don't think so."

"We don't have time for this," the second girl snapped. "Just grab him, Lilnette."

The girl who was obviously Lilnette disappeared with a buzz, reappearing behind Tatsuki on the other side of Ichigo. Displaying a strength that belied her size, the girl hoisted Ichigo's injured body up over her shoulder before flickering out of sight once more.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki cried in panic. She had no way of knowing what the strange girls' intentions were.

The unnamed girl paused, fixing Tatsuki with a penetrating gaze.

"Come on, Hiyori," Lilnette urged, as she reappeared behind her comrade. "We need to get him out of here before Hirako and Stark get serious."

"Ichigo would never stop bitching if we left one of his friends here," Hiyori grumbled. "C'mere woman."

Without waiting for a response, Hiyori slung Tatsuki over her shoulder and flash stepped after Lilnette, putting as much distance between the battle and themselves before opening a Garganta back to Hueco Mundo. The karate Gi clad girl made no protest, save some muttering under her breath about kidnapping and giving an orange haired idiot a piece of her mind once he was healed.

Ahead of them, a Garganta yawned open, beckoning them forward to safety. The Vaizard and the Arrancar shot through along with their burdens. The Garganta slammed shut seconds behind them, its twin spitting them out into the Great Hall of Las Noches. A welcoming party of Ishida, Chad, Rukia and Renji, who had recently returned from the counter attack on Seireitei, awaited them.

Lilnette stumbled slightly, doing her best not to retch. Ichigo-sama's skin was flaking off against her shoulder and neck, black flakes of burn flesh almost falling off where contact was made.

"Give him to me."

The voice was cold, controlled, but with the barest hint of manic hysteria behind it all. Lilnette looked up to see Rukia waiting expectantly, her white robes almost the same colour as her face.

Lilnette did as told, not daring to risk the wrath of a woman in Rukia's current state of mind. It may have looked comical under other circumstances, someone of Rukia stature flash stepping away with a man of Ichigo's height slung over her shoulder, but under the circumstances, it was anything but.

"I need to get back to Stark," Lilnette whispered, clutching fretfully at her jacket. Never had they been separated by dimensions like this. Never.

Hiyori nodded once as she set Tatsuki down, the girl knocked out by the forceful traverse of the Garganta. She was eager to get back to Shinji herself. Not because she was worried, of course, but because the idiot could never be trusted to do anything right on his own.

Lilnette turned, tearing open another Garganta to Karakura Town and sprinting through, Hiyori at her side.

"We cannot allow word of Kurosaki's injuries to reach the common Arrancar," Ishida stated, his eyes closed as he though. "We managed to clear the Hall in time, but the Infirmary is a more practical place to heal and guard him."

Renji nodded uneasily, somewhat shaken by Rukia's reaction to Ichigo's condition. "Who's this?" He asked, indicating Tatsuki's prone form with a nod of his head.

Chad's visible eye widened. "Tatsuki?" He asked, voice disbelieving.

"You know her?" Renji asked roughly, as he crouched down to turn the girl on her back so as to get a better look at her face.

_Damn,_ was Renji's only thought as his eyes drank in the vision before him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If at all possible, Shinji's grin widened even further as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu slip through the Garganta portal. He brought his blade down one handed, charging a small, destructive Cero in his off hand. It cast its green sheen palely into Yamamoto's face, before Shinji hurled the Cero itself at the old man point blank.

There was a detonation of pure reiatsu with the Cero, bare inches left between the impact and Yamamoto's left shoulder. A wave of pure force tore outwards from the impact, jarring every bone in Shinji's body and darkening his vision.

Through a haze of darkness, Shinji could see a blade sweeping towards him and found himself unable to respond, his body still in shock. At the last second, a second blade darted out and knocked Yamamoto's blade off course by the barest of margins, the tip tearing through the top of his shoulder rather than his heart.

Stark moved forward swiftly, his sword held before him. There was no trace of the usual indulgent idleness on his face now, only an intent focus as he dueled Yamamoto—and held his own. Shinji, his sight recovered, charged forward at Yamamoto's left side, seeking the advantage.

A tongue of flame curled from the tip of the Soutaicho's blade, sweeping out in a vicious swathe as the attack forced both Shinji and Stark back. The unlikely allies stood side by side as they faced down their foe. Yamamoto returned their gaze evenly while a veritable halo of fire raged at his back, the heat touching them even at their current distance.

Shinji barely glanced to the side as Hiyori flickered into existence with her blade drawn. "Be cautious," he warned her. "Don't underestimate him."

As Lilnette sidled up against Stark, he had some rather different words of encouragement for her.

"Kick About..."

Yamamoto set himself for the onslaught, as Shinji and Hiyori put some distance between themselves and Stark's inevitable release.

"**Los Lobos!**"

A near blinding flash of blue light, and an immense reiatsu...Hiyori began to sweat, and not just because of the flames, while residents of Karakura Town looked up for no apparent reason and shuddered. When the smoke cleared, Coyote Stark stood resplendent in his white uniform and fur, two flintlock pistols poised to deliver their lethal ammunition in his hands.

"I can't have him showing us up," Shinji sighed theatrically, his hand hovering in front of his face. He watched Yamamoto's expression through a gap in his fingers, before his smirk made a sinister reappearance.

The already massive spirit pressure roared even higher, as Shinji slammed his Pharaoh Hollow mask down over his face, tendrils of black swarming around his grey pupils. Beside him, Hiyori followed suit, generating a menacing aura of her own.

"Last chance to leave," Hiyori warned Yamamoto with the barest hint of a threat in her voice.

"You are Hollow and exiles of Soul Society," Yamamoto replied stoically. "Your death is the will of the Spirit King."

"Oh, I very much doubt that."

Yamamoto had no time to ponder Shinji's cryptic words, as they were immediately followed by a tangible spike of killing intent as three deadly foes rushed towards him.

There was a detonation of power and a mad rush of flame as Yamamoto focused his power, the scars on his powerful frame glowing against his skin.

All four combatants flickered out of sight, the only indication of the high speed battle being the sounds of metal clashing on metal.

A devastating wave of flame came into view as the fighters seemed to pause, the fire flowing from the tip of Yamamoto's sword and flying towards his opponents, eager to consume.

"**Cero Metralleta.**"

A countless barrage of vicious Cero swarmed towards Yamamoto's attack, meeting it in the No-Man's-Land between the two sides. The two attacks struggled, each fighting to overcome the other, seemingly in stalemate, until a widespread green Cero was added to the mix, tipping the balance. The intense flames struggled to stay alight, only to find themselves overwhelmed by the Cero attacks of both Stark and Shinji.

The power of the Cero's were diminished by their encounter with Yamamoto's flames, but still they sped forth. In the wake of his last attack, Yamamoto lacked the time to create a shield as he had to guard against Shinji's previous Cero. The combined attack slammed into the Soutaicho, a tower of dark smoke erupting from the impact.

Stark and Shinji watched impassively while Hiyori balanced a Cero in each hand, waiting for Yamamoto's reappearance. Once the smoke cleared, the sight of a clearly wounded Yamamoto was revealed for them to see. His right side was blistering, a shiny sheen of red blood covering his skin.

There was a deep ringing toll, like the sound of some great bell. All four souls paused, searching for the source of the sound. They each flinched as a golden wave passed through them, descending towards the town from the sky above.

Shinji smirked, recognising the Kido as it seemed to melt onto Karakura Town, covering each and every surface with a faint golden glow.

"You can't touch it now, old man," Shinji grinned at the revelation.

Yamamoto paused, considering his situation. He had done his utmost to carry out his orders, yet now a new factor had entered the mix...yes, that would be enough to satisfy the tenets of his duty.

Without another word, Yamamoto thrust his sword into the air before him, a transparent door wavering into existence. Neglecting to even collect his discarded haori, Yamamoto stepped through the portal to Seireitei and abandoned the world of the living.

In the absence of their enemy, Shinji and Hiyori seemed to sag as they dissolved their masks, Stark following suit by sealing his power once more. Lilnette appeared again at his side, and together the four of them opened a portal back to Hueco Mundo.

Karakura was protected, at least for now, freeing their attention to deal with other concerns. First, there would be the recovery of Ichigo, a celebration of their successful mission to Seireitei while Ichigo had fought Yamamoto, and then....

Then they would strike back in earnest.


	9. Traitor's Recovery

"Hey, look at me, I'm the Soutaicho!"

There was a collective sigh throughout the infirmary as Grimmjow posed mockingly in Yamamoto's discarded haori, quickly followed by scattered laughter as Lilnette and Hiyori each delivered a stinging slap each to the back of his head. The pair had become thick as thieves after the battle over Karakura the previous day, quickly uniting in their quest to irritate all those around them.

Since their return, each member of Ichigo's 'Inner Circle' had maintained a vigil in the infirmary, only leaving single or in pairs to maintain a presence in Las Noches or to ensure its security. Orihime had kept Ichigo's burnt and blackened body constantly bathed in golden light, slowly healing the effects of Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka while working against the warring reiatsu of his hollow side and the remaining reiatsu in his wounds. While Nel had been easily and quickly healed from her encounter with Yamamoto, the attack that Ichigo had sustained had been on an entirely different level, and by rights he should have died instantly; indeed most other beings would have died. Kurosaki Ichigo still would have perished if it were anyone save Inoue, her powers, and his sheer will to live slowly strengthening his tenuous grip on life.

Rukia was curled up in a surprisingly comfortable appearing armchair that Stark had pulled from..._somewhere_, her head resting on the side of Ichigo's bed. The cuteness of the scene could not be denied, and no one had the heart to wake the petite woman to inform her of the trail of drool slowly making its way across her face.

Renji was in the process of regaling the raid on Soul Society that he had participated in alongside Stark, Shinji, Lilnette and Hiyori, to a slightly unwilling audience yet still interested audience of Ishida, Chad and Tatsuki. While initially apprehensive, Tatsuki had agreed to wait for an explanation after Ichigo's recovery—as there was no doubt as to whether or not he would actually recover.

_The Raid:_

_Renji was the first out through the Garganta's exit, the first to breathe in the rich spirit particles of Soul Society. Stark and Shinji were not far behind, closely followed by their immediate subordinates. Quickly recognising their surroundings as one of the poorer districts of Rukongai, Renji led the group forward, keeping low to the ground as they stepped past the numerous battered souls living in this particular Rukongai district much too fast for their presence to register. _

_Traveling at speeds that only other Captains were capable of matching, the group soon made it to the edge of Seireitei. Rather than pull an 'Ichigo' and rush directly for their goal, they paused. Shinji murmured a few quiet words, and then they were each surrounded by a dull orange glow, which flared brightly for a moment before fading away. _

"_There," Shinji explained quietly. "We can pass the border of Seireitei without detection."_

_Nodding once, Renji continued to lead the group as the one with the most recent knowledge of their surroundings. The five of them utilised Shunpo and Sonido to cross the border without incident...for all of three seconds. _

_A wooden banging began to echo throughout their surroundings, quickly followed by an automated announcement through a wide spread Kido._

"_Warning. Intruders detected within Seireitei. All squads to their post. Warning. Intruders detected within Seireitei."_

_Lilnette and Hiyori leveled accusing stares at Shinji, who shrugged unconcernedly. "What?" he asked. "How was I supposed to know that wouldn't work on Vaizard or Arrancar." He paused before adding, "and it's not like we weren't going to do something flashy to get their attention anyway."_

_Stark yawned as Renji conceded the point and the glares of Lilnette and Hiyori receded...somewhat._

"_No time like present," Renji shrugged, before taking a deep breath and setting his stance. "Bankai!!"_

_Lilnette and Hiyori wasted no time in latching on to the mane of Baboon King Zabimaru as it lunged towards the nearest cluster of buildings. Stark and Shinji wandered off to wreak havoc amongst the forerunners of the response, although Shinji was noticeably shying away from causing damage to the wall of the nearby 4__th__ Division Headquarters. _

"_Surren—urk!"_

_Renji winced as Hiyori silenced the overzealous SMC agent, wielding her sandal like the deadly and highly lethal weapon that it was. Lilnette seemed to be taking great joy in grabbing her opponent's bodily and hurling them towards the jaws of Renji's Bankai. There was certainly no shortage of opponents. _

_Shinji ducked and weaved around his opponents, his gaze absent. This was unusual. From his conversations with Urahara preceding the Battle for Karakura, the Seireitei had been rather slow to respond to intruders in the recent past, preferring to send piecemeal squads one at a time. Now, they were throwing legions at them. _

_Hirako quickly came to a conclusion. The Central 46 was not in control of Soul Society. _

_A few hundred metres away, Stark strolled down a narrow alley, gazing up at the sky as he sampled the local spirit particles without a care in the worlds. Strange, considering that a number of fearful and mildly panicking Shinigami were doing their utmost to shatter their swords upon him—and actually succeeding more often than not. It was somewhat amusing, if rather boring, Stark reflected, to watch their expressions as their flimsy blades cracked upon contact with his thick skin. _

_Stark sighed, and pulsed his reiatsu once. His attackers were sent flying, leaving him with the peace to enjoy his walk and the quality spirit particles flowing around him. _

_Renji grinned as he recognised the location that the battle had taken him. Finding himself dispatching SMC members within the confines of the 6__th__ Squad Headquarters, Renji rose up above the ruckus, his gaze roving until he found the building he sought. _

_With a wild grin, Renji shouted two words. "Hikotsu Taiho!"_

_A lance of red energy erupted from Zabimaru's fanged mouth, engulfing Renji's target. The red haired traitor to Soul Society watched in gleeful satisfaction as the paperwork building for the 6__th__ Division was destroyed, ending a great evil. _

"_I've always wanted to do that," Renji explained happily to Hiyori's querying glance. _

"_Indeed," a dry voice interrupted. "One would think that you had a dislike for paperwork, Abarai Renji."_

_Lilnette appeared quickly beside Hiyori to glare suspiciously at the newcomer, whereas Renji turned more sedately. "Hello to you too," he replied with a reckless grin, "Kuchiki Byakuya."_

"_Oh? No faint sense of awe?"_

_Renji's grin faded as he replied cryptically, "you are no longer the goal, Captain. Now, you are simply the last stepping stone."_

"_Your arrogance will be your undoing," Byakuya replied coolly. "Yet I am pleased to see that you have set yourself an admirable goal."_

_Renji straightened slightly, the effect of a compliment from his Captain evident even after his defection. However, Byakuya's next comment derailed this effect slightly._

"_But really Renji, white? The colour is most unbecoming of you."_

_Renji gawked in surprise, the only one of the three present who was acquainted with his ex-Captain's formal personality. He could of sworn he saw the faintest trace of a _grin_ of all things flicker across Byakuya's face before disappearing in the wake of his next statement._

"_Bankai."_

_Renji's own Bankai roared its challenge, sensing an opponent it had faced before and failed to conquer. A wild grin reappeared on Renji's face—only to switch into a startled expression as two pairs of hands grabbed him by the collar of his Espada robes and yanked him out of the pending battle at an obscene speed. _

"_This is a raid, dumbass, not a dick measuring contest!"_

_Ah, so that was Hiyori. _

"_Are all Shinigami this reckless?"_

_And that would be Lilnette._

"_No, only most of them. There's Shinji-dickhead and Start. We need to regroup if we've attracted the attention of the Captains."_

_Lilnette made no response, save to relinquish her grip on Renji's collar and leap down to land at Stark's side. "What now?" she asked. _

_Stark was caught in the middle of a yawn, leaving Shinji to respond. "We should go to Karakura Town to check up on things. Knowing Ichigo, he's probably neck deep in some sort of trouble."_

"_Sounds like a plan," Renji quickly agreed. He was still running high on battle adrenaline. _

_Lilnette rolled her eyes. "Four of us is enough. You can go back to Las Noches and let them know how things went."_

"_But--"_

"_NOW!" Lilnette demanded, overriding Renji's objections. With a quick gesture, she opened a Garganta at the red haired shinigami's back, before booting him bodily through the portal. _

Renji trailed off as he completed his story, doing his best to avoid the amused expressions of his audience. Chad and Ishida exchanged a glance, knowing that Renji had inadvertently given them ammunition enough for at least the next two weeks.

Elsewhere in the infirmary, Hiyori and Lilnette were exchanging a steely glare, neither moving an inch. They were focused utterly upon each other to the exclusion of all else.

Simultaneously, they blinked, and that was the signal.

"_Jan-Ken-Pon!_"

Hiyori hissed as Lilnette crowed her victory, staring malevolently at her clenched fist as it had somehow chosen 'rock' of its own volition. "Again!" the blonde Vaizard demanded.

Lilnette smirked confidently as she held her hand out in response.

"_Jan-Ken-Pon!_"

In another corner of the room, Rose, Kensei and Love were conferring quietly with Hachigen.

"You're sure you didn't have anything to do with the barrier around Karakura?" Kensei asked intently, for what was now the third time.

Hachigen sighed before replying, "yes, I am quite sure. The barrier that sprung up around the Town was not of my doing."

Love frowned, "who do we know of that would have both the ability and inclination to raise such protection? Other than the Seireitei, who are otherwise inclined, Hachigen, who claims he did not, and Urahara, because this just wasn't his style, who could it be?"

"You missed a group there, Love," Shinji stated slyly, inserting himself into their conversation from his position cross-legged on the floor.

"Oh?" Rose inquired.

Shinji grinned, revealing all his teeth, before replying. "Those who dwell in the Royal Dimension."

Rose fixed Shinji with a pointed stare. "You know something, don't you?" he half asked, half stated.

"Perhaps."

Shinji's four comrades stared at him for several more seconds, before Kensei's patience failed him.

"Well? You going to share?"

"Nope."

With that, Hirako Shinji, exiled shinigami and leader of the Vaizards, stuck out his tongue and rose to his feet smoothly, before padding away with his nose in the air.

"I really fucking hate it when he does that," Kensei sighed.

Love, Rose and Hachigen merely nodded in agreement.

**X x X**

Four powerful figures raced across the landscape that left furrows in the forest below. Each figure was powerful in their own way, and each had their own unique personality quirks that occasionally led to accusations of insanity—not that any of them payed much attention to that sort of thing.

First, Shihouin Yoruichi, the Goddess of Flash. A swifter warrior you would be hard pressed to find, her reputation for speed matched only by the legend of her breakout of her best friend from the Central 46 and subsequent abandonment of Soul Society.

Second, Urahara Kisuke, mad/genius inventor. Arguably the most devious mind to ever scheme this side of Soul Society, his Machiavellian mind having produced several of the greatest inventions for the last century.

Third, Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of the Gotei 13. One of the three most powerful Captains to ever ascend to that lofty rank, and treated as a son by the Soutaicho ever since gaining the position over two hundred years ago.

Fourth and finally, Kurosaki Isshin. A powerful warrior in his own right, but more importantly, rightful ruler of the Royal Dimension and all of Seireitei. Currently the victim of a coup orchestrated by his younger brother after his long absence from the Royal Dimension in pursuit of happiness and a proper family in the Realm of the Living, he has now begun to take the steps necessary to reclaim his throne and put an end to the foolhardy and traitorous aspirations of his younger brother..

One would think that four such auspicious personages, despite their odd eccentricities, would be capable of maintaining themselves with dignity even when out of the public eye...however, one would be wrong. Oh, so very, very wrong.

"Don't talk to me about such matters, Kurosaki," Yoruichi snapped somewhat irritably. "You cannot possibly comprehend the effects of such an action."

"You will not take that tone with me, Shihouin," Isshin replied just as irritably. "You will take my advice, and you will thank me!"

"Don't be foolish! You are both of you quite wrong," Kyouraku stated, drawing the attention of his peers. "The only possible solution is to—"

"Please, spare us your opinion on this matter, Kyouraku," Urahara interjected, finally involving himself in the squabble. "We are well aware of what you would consider 'proper' in this matter.

"Oh, and I suppose you think you have the answer?" Shunsui fired back. "Look at where your choices have gotten you!"

"Boys! Enough!" Yoruichi snapped, bringing the attention back to herself. "I am quite pleased with my current arrangements, and have been for some time. I will not burden myself by accepting silly advice brought on by your individual eccentricities!"

Suitably chastised, the 'boys' fell silent, continuing on their journey whilst remaining undetected thanks to a great deal of skill and practice in avoiding figures of authority throughout their lives.

The silence was broken by a grumbling Isshin, "I still say you'd look cooler with a cloak slung over your shoulder."

**X x X**

Time passed. Espada and Vaizard came and went, keeping up to date on the events outside the infirmary, wary of any potential attacks now that their leader was out of commission. None came, and time passed.

Rukia had now awoken, absently wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth as she did so. She was now looking upon Orihime with concern, noting the paleness of her face and the constant tremors running through her arms. Yet she said nothing. In the wake of her defection from Seireitei and newfound devotion to Ichigo, the wellbeing of everyone else was secondary to the health of her partner.

Instead, she refocused her gaze on Ichigo's face, a face that was strangely devoid of emotion. It was no longer blackened and charred, but was now one of the areas that had been restored first, along with his chest and internal wounds.

Time passed.

Rukia tuned out the quiet conversations of her friends, her attention now completely upon Ichigo's face. She had watched as more and more of his visible skin had been healed, slowly restored to it's previous state; albeit a state that was lacking many of the scars previously found on his body, save a few—the most noticeable of which were the ones delivered by Byakuya, Ulquiorra and Aizen.

It was in the thirty first hour of their vigil that something changed. Something was building in the air, Rukia could feel it. No one else seemed to pay any attention to it, at least, no one save Inoue.

"Nearly there," the healer whispered.

There was no fanfare, no burst of reiatsu signifying the miracle that had occurred. Ichigo merely opened his eyes, amber orbs that immediately found themselves held by violet depths.

For a moment, the two were content to stare, amber meeting violet, as if being dragged back from the Gates of Death was a common occurrence.

Ichigo gave a deep, shuddering breath before speaking two words.

"I'm back."


	10. Traitor's Awakening

A slender black blade was driven into the concrete floor, a number of cracks running out from the point of impact, a white mask hung haphazardly from its hilt. A young man sat opposite it, regarding it intently, a number of bandages crossing his torso, still healing burns hidden beneath.

An unseen wind rustled the folds of his black uniform as his focus double, and the blade quivered slightly, rattling the mask as it did so. There was a deep shuddering within his inner world, and then came the sound of chain links straining.

The man refused to let up, bending his will upon his task.

And then the mask began to warp, losing its stripes and gaining _human_ features.

"**What the fuck do you want, **_**King**_**?**"

**X x X**

Kuchiki Rukia was unsure. Not confused, for she knew what she could do, nor indecisive, as she knew what she wanted to do. She was unsure because she wasn't sure if what she wanted was also what Ichigo wanted.

After Ichigo's awakening, many occupants of the infirmary had left quickly, not wanting to be seen fussing over their leader for various reasons. After the exodus, only Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki had remained, while Shinji lounged in the shadows of the infirmary. He took a deep breath to speak.

"What the _fuck_, Ichigo?" Tatsuki burst out, unable to stifle her questions any longer.

Ichigo rubbed his face tiredly, as Inoue looked slightly uncomfortable at her friend's outburst while the rest managed to look only mildly amused. Ichigo hefted the sheets off himself, swinging his legs out of the infirmary bed.

"Renji," he rasped. "Why don't you explain a few things to Tatsuki?"

Renji perked up at this. "Sure, Ichigo," he replied.

Ichigo rose to his feet, ignoring Inoue's quiet objections. "Chad, Ishida," he continued. "I want the two of you to go to Soul Society and find out how they're handling our raid."

The two exchanged a glance before nodding, but remained where they were.

"What happened after Yamamoto dealt with me?" Ichigo glanced around the room, waiting for an answer and expecting the worst.

Inoue had risen to her feet and come back with bandages which she was attempting to wrap around Ichigo. She knew he wasn't going to stay in one spot long enough for her to finish healing him.

Rukia took it upon herself to answer Ichigo's question. "He was driven off by Starrk and Shinji, with help from Hiyori and Lilnette." She swallowed, "there is now some sort of barrier covering Karakura Town and preventing it from harm."

Ichigo nodded once, absorbing the information. He stepped away from the bed abruptly, just as Inoue finished wrapping bandages around his torso. "You've all got something to do. I'm going to train." He began to walk out of the infirmary, before pausing near the door to call over his shoulder, "and someone bring me the bloody Hogyoku!"

As Ichigo stepped out of the infirmary, Shinji walked into step with him. "Once you've finished your _light_, _easy going_ training, come see me," Shinji spoke with his eye blinding grin. "I've got a few things to tell you that you might find interesting."

Ichigo gave him a direct look, receiving only another grin for his troubles. Shaking his head, Ichigo made his way towards an empty room near his quarters, not quite fully taking notice of Rukia's presence following him. 

Rukia watched as Ichigo entered what she knew to be an empty room, closing the door behind him without looking back. She felt a whisper of reiatsu as Ichigo slipped quietly into his Bankai, followed by the sound of a sword point driving into the unyielding stone floor. Her hand drifted towards the door handle of its own accord, before pausing just as she grasped it.

Kuchiki Rukia was unsure. And on the other side of the door, Ichigo began to focus his will upon the Hollow mask that rested atop the hilt of his blade.

**X x X**

Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi watched as Isshin placed his hand onto what appeared to be an unassuming chunk of rock, one of many littering the base of a sheer cliff they stood at, before channeling a small amount of his reiatsu into it. Before their eyes, part of the cliff seemed to shimmer, then melt away to reveal a winding, shadowed path carved into the rock face.

The two ex-captains exchanged a glance as their friend disappeared down the path in a flicker of Shunpo.

"Eager, isn't he," Yoruichi commented blandly, as they began to follow at a more sedate pace.

"Can you blame him?" Kisuke questioned as he drummed a tattoo against his leg with his fan.

"No..." Yoruichi mused, before a cat-like grin came over her face. "I've always wanted to train another Kurosaki anyway."

Urahara's eyes lit up in unholy glee as he gave in to the temptation to flick his fan over his mouth. "And this time we get one each."

**X x X**

Yamamoto sat in silence as his oldest friend gave him a severe look from across his desk. "You fought the Primera Espada and the two most powerful Vaizard with only your Shikai," his friend chided. "You ought to know better. Your condition would be much worse had they faced you at the same time without distractions, Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto gave a small sigh as he basked in the blue light of the healing Kido. He and his friend were alone in his office, the one place that they could address each other without formality, where she was healing the wounds he had received during the skirmish over Karakura Town before the formation of the strange golden barrier.

"You take entirely too much joy in your lectures, Retsu," Yamamoto observed dryly, sliding his shihakusho back over his shoulders as the healing Kido ended. "If not for your wondrous Kido, one might think that you were attempting to finish a wounded soldier whilst they are down."

Unohana Retsu smiled gently, having not moved from her chair from the commencement of her healing Kido to its end, before her expression became stern. "We must be wary of Hikifune. Communication between our realm and the Royal Dimension are anything but standard at this time. There is something off about the way this affair is being handled."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, gazing at Unohana with one partially lidded eye. "Oh?" his tone adding volumes to his simple response.

Unohana rose to her feet before giving a short bow. "Tilt your head a certain way and all that has occurred can be seen as a witch hunt aimed solely at the Kurosaki family and those who would stand beside them," she replied coolly.

"The Kurosaki Family? Not merely the Ichigo boy?" The Captain Commander asked in an amused tone.

Retsu smiled at her old friend's tone. It explained more to her about his knowledge of the situation than his words. Giving another bow, she gave one last piece of advice. "Rest well, Yamamoto-kun. I have a feeling you will need all of your strength soon," she finished mysteriously as she left the office.

Yamamoto ignored the paperwork on his desk to gaze out of his office and over Seireitei, a small frown on his face as he contemplated his next move.

**X x X**

Ishida frowned, his expression unpleasant. Beside him, his companion had the temerity to _chuckle_ at him.

Ishida Uryuu was most displeased.

It wasn't the fact that he and Chad had been dispatched by Kurosaki ('As if he were my superior,' Ishida scoffed internally) to covertly investigate the after effects of the recent raid on Seireitei. Nor was it the fact that they were currently walking amidst a rabble of self proclaimed _death gods_.

No, it was the fact that the material used to weave the Shinigami uniform was absolutely insufferable.

How did Kurosaki _endure_ it? The coarse fabric chafed against his skin and was not conducive to the body's cooling process. Ishida steadfastly ignored the small part of his mind that dryly pointed out that perhaps he was making just a bit too much fuss over the inferiority of Shinigami battle wear when opposed to Quincy uniforms.

Ishida sent another aggravated glance towards his companion, who seemed to have the ability to read his thoughts. Or at least guess what he was thinking based on the way he kept tugging at the shihakusho in irritation.

"Surely we have gathered the sort of information Kurosaki was looking for by this point?" Ishida queried in a controlled tone.

Chad sighed. They had gone to the trouble of knocking out two unsuspecting shinigami of roughly their own size (a task that had taken an understandably long time, having to locate two low level soul reapers off on their own, one of whom had to be at least close to Chad's size) and stolen their outfits, enabling them to blend in amongst the countless other squads running around somewhat haphazardly in the zone hit by Renji, Starrk, Shinji, Lilnette and Hiyori. It had taken several further hours of effort to slip into the damaged zone without arousing the least amount of suspicion. Needless to say, Chad was not willing to allow all of their effort to go to waste. And so, in a succinct, encompassing, not to mention final tone, Chad gave Ishida the reply he felt covered all of his thoughts.

"No."

Ishida twitched.

"Alright! Get over here, you lazy rabble!"

Ishida and Chad turned to face the direction of their most recent annoyance. The source of the shout appeared to be a large, boisterous man seemingly intent on shoving as many crackers down his throat as possible. Noticing the Vice Captain's badge on his arm, they bowed their heads in respect just several beats after the group of shinigami they had concealed themselves in.

The two friends tuned the pompous vice captain out as he began to shout further orders. By the end of it, Ishida had idly noted that he had managed to contradict himself twice without being noticed by any of their 'fellows'.

"Now get to work!"

Ishida and Chad moved mechanically, matching the distinct lack of enthusiasm shown by the other rank and file shinigami as they began to clear waste construction material from the beginnings of a new tower that was sprouting from the ground. They split up so as to cover more ground, Ishida decided to wander closer to the boorish lieutenant.

It proved to be a good decision, as their supervisor was soon joined by another Vice Captain—one Ishida recognised as Matsumoto something-rather by her long, strawberry blonde hair.

"Heeey! Omaeda!" Matsumoto greeted her comrade cheerfully, although her mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Matsumoto," Omaeda grinned in reply, shoving another fistful of crackers into his mouth.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Matsumoto asked absently.

Omaeda stared at Matsumoto in affront, his mouth hanging open to reveal the soggy mass of half eaten crackers within.

"How's things going at your squad?" Rangiku asked brightly, ignoring the apparent offence she had caused.

Omaeda puffed himself up, his face taking on a smug appearance. "The Captain will be keeping her rank!" he declared proudly.

"Really?" Rangiku asked, gaining interest. "I thought her injury interfered with her combat ability."

"Not anymore," Omaeda crowed.

Ishida scowled to himself as he toiled at a barrel of mortar. He had heard the story of Ichigo's maiming of the 2nd Squad Captain, and from the conversation he surmised that this 'Omaeda' was the 2nd Squad Vice Captain. Ichigo had maimed the woman for a reason and would not be pleased when he heard of her recovery. The Quincy began to drift towards the area where he could see Chad towering over the rest of their 'comrades', handing out large building blocks to pairs of waiting shinigami.

Several metres away, Matsumoto narrowed her eyes at the back of a retreating figure. She had noticed the recruit listening in on their conversation, even as subtly as he had managed, but had though little of it. The fact that he was now attempting to move away in such a calm fashion—too calm a fashion—and after such a conversation, only made her suspicious. There was also the faint sense that she should recognise him from somewhere, despite the fact that she could only see his back. The man glanced back, making eye contact through a gap in his hair and Rangiku could see clearly enough to see his eyes tighten as they stared at each other for the barest of seconds. She felt her own eyes widen slightly in response.

Ishida cursed internally. He had been made. He continued on his way without pause, noting that Chad had somehow disappeared in the last few seconds.

"Identify yourself," came a hard voice from behind him.

Ishida paused, before turning to stare at his challenger with a smirk. Matsumoto Rangiku stared back, a hand on her zanpukutou.

"It's good to see you, Rangiku-san," Ishida drawled.

"Why are you here?" the woman questioned, possibilities assumed and discarded in her mind.

"What, I can't visit old friends?" Ishida queried innocently. "Perchance I merely wanted to see what ruckus my friends had wrought in Seireitei compared to the last few times we've visited."

Their confrontation was beginning to draw stares, even more so as Matsumoto's blade began to slide from it's sheath. "You will be coming with me now, Quincy-san, as an enemy of Soul Society," she stated in a detached voice.

Ishida reached out with his senses, confident that his friend was ready. He decided to behave just a little bit recklessly, taking a page or two from the books of a pair of red and orange haired shinigami.

"You've got me," Ishida declared in a mocking tone, his hands held out before him. "Take me to your leader."

Rangiku's stance tightened as she prepared to deal with whatever scheme her foe had—only to be distracted by an explosion at the centre of the partially rebuilt tower. Her attention wavered for the barest of seconds as her head turned to take in the dying embers of the detonation caused by a blast of blue energy. She heard the sound of metal dangling on a chain and cursed her mistake as she turned back to the Quincy only to find herself facing nothing.

Shit.

**X x X**

"**What the fuck do you want, **_**King**_**?**"

"I want what is mine," Ichigo replied coldly.

The mask-turned-face of his Inner Hollow smirked. "**And what might that be, oh mighty ruler?**" he taunted.

"I want your Bankai. I want more access to my Resureccion form. And I want your help with both."

"**Not asking for much, are we King?**" the Hollow asked in a condescending tone. "**Tell you what—you strike a deal with me, and I might just help you out.**"

"No deals," Ichigo answered in a tone that brooked no argument. "You will give me access to the power aspect of your Bankai to combine with the speed aspect of mine, and you will show me how to fight at more than an instinctual level in your advanced form."

Ichigo snarled and nearly hissed at the impending refusal that was already building in his Hollow's throat. "**Or so help me, I will lock you deeper within my psyche than you have ever seen and leave you in the dark for the rest of your miserable existence**."

His Inner Hollow hissed in rage at the guttural tone, the _Hollow_ tone that Ichigo's voice had taken on as his King leaned back, expecting his acquiescence.

"**I'm waiting.**"


End file.
